La Théorie du Chaos
by timaelan
Summary: Quand Bra, lycéenne choyée et protégée, se réveille amnésique, blessée et pourchassée dans un égout puant, elle comprend que quelque chose quelque part a dérapé. Mais quoi ? Difficile à dire quand sa vie est vrillée dans la spirale de ce monde incompréhensible et que sa mémoire lui fait défaut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement: Je ne désespère pas d'y arriver un jour mais pour l'instant, aucun des personnages que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient.**_

_**Autre Avertissement: C'EST M. Violence, langage de temps à autres, décès inopiné et brutal, dépravation parfois. Bref, c'est M.**_

_Théorie du chaos: En physique, théorie selon laquelle un système apparemment prédéterminé dans son évolution, peut, du fait d'infimes éléments instables devenir totalement imprévisible. Vous avez rien compris? En clair, c'est l'effet papillon._

* * *

**LA THEORIE DU CHAOS**

**oooo0ooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Quelque part au loin, le bruit insistant de gouttes qui percutaient la surface de l'eau à intervalles réguliers attira son attention. Quand Bra ouvrit les yeux, elle fut submergée par l'obscurité totale qui régnait autour d'elle. Mais avant tout, une odeur terrible agressait ses narines, des relans aigres de moisissure et d'humidité qui la prenaient à la gorge. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa bouche, pour essayer de limiter l'assaut de cet air vicié dans ses poumons. Une douleur instantanée irradia le long de son bras, transperça son épaule et se diffusa impitoyablement dans tout son crâne, lui arrachant un petit cri involontaire. Elle renonça aussitôt à son geste et attendit, immobile, que la peine se dissipe.

Elle était allongée dans une flaque d'eau de quelques centimètres. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient imbibés de ce qu'elle imaginait facilement être une bouillasse croupie et puante. Elle avait froid aussi. Elle frissonna et, prise d'incompréhension et de panique, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Aucun autre son ne lui parvenait, que celui des gouttes obstinées, tambourinant paresseusement. Ce bruit unique l'apaisa progressivement, et son esprit parvint à conclure qu'elle devait être seule dans cet endroit inconnu. Elle n'osait pas appeler, consciente de la menace constante de la souffrance, qui guettait la moindre de ses initiatives pour s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Même respirer paraissait périlleux. Un très léger courant d'air caressait ses jambes nues, accentuant son impression de geler. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et glissèrent jusqu'à la surface de l'eau dans laquelle elle reposait.

Elle était seule. Mais où ? Où ? La question faisait écho dans son crâne en bouillie sans que l'ombre d'une réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle devait se relever. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais son corps tremblant et meurtri continuait à redouter le moindre geste.

Il se passa dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide. Elle mit en mouvement chacun de ses membres avec d'infinies précautions, les testant un par un, attendant la douleur à chaque seconde, et l'absorbant le plus courageusement possible à chaque fois qu'elle surgissait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue ou de l'origine de ses blessures. A leur souffrance, s'ajoutait la griffe de l'ankylose, qui avait saisi la plupart de ses muscles, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'elle était là depuis un certain temps, gisant dans cette flaque d'eau répugnante qui l'avait imprégnée d'une odeur abominable et de dieu sait quelle substance sordide. Elle pleurait sans bruit en serrant les dents, affrontant le plus stoïquement possible la douleur cruelle de son bras et de sa tête.

Elle ne voyait rien et n'osait pas tâter son corps pour évaluer si elle saignait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, et elle pensa subitement à son père. Perdant tout sang-froid, elle sanglota en appelant son nom, comme une petite fille qu'elle n'était plus vraiment. Seul l'écho de ses pleurs et celui des gouttes infatigables lui répondirent. Elle renifla encore un long moment, assise dans l'eau qui avait infiltré la moindre particule de ses sous-vêtements et une bonne partie de sa jupe.

Elle se calma peu à peu, puis essuya ses larmes machinalement. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se repérer. En se reculant prudemment, elle trouva un endroit à peu près sec et un mur contre lequel elle s'adossa avec soulagement. Dans l'obscurité, elle distinguait à peine la configuration des lieux. La réverbération du moindre bruit lui permit de comprendre que le plafond était haut. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un tunnel, et, compte tenu de l'odeur, elle conclut à des égouts. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Son esprit restait blanc à cette question. Son souvenir le plus précis était celui d'une feuille de devoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à remplir. Elle était au lycée et c'était un contrôle de science. Elle n'était même pas capable de dire si ça c'était passé aujourd'hui ou la semaine dernière. Il lui sembla qu'en retrouvant la lumière du jour, elle retrouverait la mémoire, ou au moins des informations sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Ses jambes tremblaient un peu sous son poids quand elle commença à tenter de se mettre debout, le dos toujours appuyé contre le mur rugueux et poisseux derrière elle. L'absence de repères visuels dans cette nuit intense brouillait son équilibre. Elle ressentait un vague vertige et n'était pas très sûre d'identifier la verticale exacte. Réprimant un haut le cœur, elle se résigna à s'aider en faisant courir sa main valide contre la paroi qui la retenait. Elle était couverte de mousse gluante et Bra interdit à son cerveau de s'interroger trop sur la nature exacte de cette texture. Son cœur s'arrêta quand ses doigts heurtèrent une protubérance dans le mur. Elle ralentit ses mouvements, et caressa les angles et les renfoncements qui venaient de rompre la régularité de la surface. Cela lui prit un temps infini avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un échelon scellé dans la pierre. L'espoir s'empara d'elle aussitôt. Bien sûr, la lumière viendrait d'en haut, il fallait monter. Monter. Elle appréhendait l'exercice, consciente de la douleur et du risque qu'il génèrerait, mais son cerveau confus n'entrevoyait aucune autre solution. Elle devait monter, retrouver la lumière, et ce calvaire prendrait fin. Elle agrippa fermement la barre qui lui servirait de marchepied vers la sortie de cet enfer.

A cet instant, un bruit soudain et fracassant résonna jusqu'à elle. Comme le bruit d'un corps qu'on aurait balancé dans l'eau. Il fut suivi d'un grognement lugubre teinté de dégoût et de colère. Elle se figea, le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient vainement pour essayer de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle percevait à peine le mouvement de l'eau, qu'elle détectait surtout grâce au clapotis qui se répercutait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, d'une voix grave et manifestement irritée. C'était lointain et seul l'écho lui permettait d'entendre. Il y avait quelqu'un. Instinctivement, la panique s'alluma en elle, plutôt que le soulagement. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle fut convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une menace et non d'un secours. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable, blessée, amnésique, aveugle, perdue toute seule dans le noir, dans cet endroit inconnu et hostile. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Très rapidement, elle comprit que l'arrivant s'était mis à avancer vers elle. Chacun des pas provoquait un _floc_ humide et inquiétant, chaque fois un peu plus proche. La progression était lente et laborieuse, le niveau de l'eau avait l'air bien plus élevé que là où elle se trouvait. Des râles de frustration accompagnaient cette marche invisible.

Toute hésitation se dissipa. Elle saisit l'échelon et leva son pied pour le poser dessus, avant de rechercher à tâtons les suivant un peu plus haut. Tous ses muscles protestaient et son crâne n'était plus que pure douleur, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Mais les pas réguliers de l'intrus un peu plus loin dans le tunnel représentaient une priorité autrement plus vive dans son esprit. Elle s'étonna elle-même de l'énergie qu'elle parvint à déployer, ignorant les matières répugnantes que sa seule main valide rencontrait à chaque nouvel échelon. Elle était à nouveau au bord des larmes. _Papa, où es-tu ?_ Les vertiges la déstabilisaient de temps à autres, la forçant à faire des pauses, et elle commençait à se demander si elle arriverait jamais au bout de cette échelle interminable, consciente qu'à chaque degré qu'elle franchissait, elle s'éloignait du sol et augmentait le risque d'une chute dangereuse. Si elle avait pu voler. _Si seulement_. Mais l'obscurité, la confusion de ses sens et ses blessures interdisaient cette option, qui la mettrait un peu plus en danger. Finalement sa main ne trouva plus d'autres marches. Juste le plafond. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la paroi au-dessus d'elle, en se retenant fébrilement de sa main blessée. Elle parvint à détecter l'interstice d'une plaque amovible visiblement ronde. Elle baissa les yeux pour évaluer ce qui se passait au-dessous d'elle. Elle ne voyait qu'une obscurité épaisse et opaque. Les grognements de l'intrus s'étaient espacés et avaient cessé pour laisser place au seul bruit de ses pas dans l'eau, dont Bra jugeait qu'elle devait maintenant lui arriver tout juste aux chevilles. Il marchait plus vite et subitement, elle perçut une faible lueur, lointaine et diffuse. Elle ne pouvait voir que ça. Elle évalua qu'il était encore à plus d'une centaine de mètres. Elle devait se dépêcher, une fois à l'air libre, elle ne craindrait plus rien. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa de toutes ses forces la plaque au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit à peine un frémissement. Montant d'un échelon supplémentaire, malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps, elle entreprit de doubler l'effort de son bras valide en poussant avec son dos. La trappe semblait peser une tonne.

L'apparition d'un halo plus précis quelque part au-dessous d'elle, signe que l'intrus s'approchait dangereusement, lui redonna une énergie nouvelle et elle donna un coup désespérée qui fit enfin basculer la plaque hors de son logement. La lumière aveuglante du soleil et l'atmosphère extérieure, pure de toute immondice frappèrent son visage stupéfait. Elle dégagea complètement l'ouverture d'un geste vif et se hissa sans attendre vers l'air libre en continuant à ignorer la douleur qui électrisait tous ses muscles. Elle entendait une voix la héler depuis les profondeurs et perçut faiblement l'accélération des pas loin en dessous d'elle.

Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur un sol poussiéreux, haletante et exténuée. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de l'aider ou d'un lieu familier. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu annoncer la fin du cauchemar. Mais la seule chose qui la frappa fut le silence étrange et la chaleur. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait si chaud en cette saison. Sa vision se brouillait un peu et elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre exactement ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était dans une rue inconnue, dans une ville inconnue, mais surtout, dans une ville en ruine et déserte. Quelques voitures pourrissaient, garées en ordre le long d'un trottoir aux bordures ébréchées. Le bitume était fendu à divers endroit et des mauvaises herbes avaient jailli de toutes parts. La plupart des fenêtres des buildings autour d'elle étaient béantes et les murs fissurés. Elle essaya de se relever et trébucha. Elle parvint à se mettre debout malgré tout, et, en désespoir de cause, scruta le ciel sans se soucier de la ligne d'horizon qui tanguait dans son champs de vision. Elle ne comprenait plus.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Par l'issue béante de l'égout dont elle avait eu tant de mal à s'extirper, un homme venait d'apparaître. Il flottait dans les airs et se posa doucement sur le sol. Il la fixait d'un air contrarié et était bizarrement vêtu. Pourtant ses traits étaient familiers, elle le connaissait. Elle le connaissait mais son esprit fuyant refusait de l'identifier précisément. Elle fit un effort pour se concentrer.

- Tu n'as même pas peur, on dirait, maugréa-t-il en la fixant froidement.

Le son de sa voix résonnait vainement dans sa tête meurtrie et son image se brouillait dans ses yeux. La réalité autour d'elle perdait toute substance et ses pensées s'effilochaient, lui faisant oublier que l'homme représentait une menace. Elle sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Goten ! souffla-t-elle victorieusement avant que tout s'éteigne.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

La douleur dans son crâne se réveilla la première, et quand elle releva ses paupières engourdies, elle grimaça aussitôt en râlant. Elle voulut porter la main à sa tempe mais quelque chose de lourd lestait son bras et l'en empêcha. Elle renonça à son geste et referma les yeux un temps avec lassitude, en espérant s'habituer à la peine. Elle était allongée sur ce qui paraissait être une banquette. Au moins, elle n'avait plus froid. Ses vêtements étaient toujours humides et elle réalisa vaguement que sa jupe trop courte aurait eu besoin d'être rabattue de manière plus digne. Ce détail, qui lui aurait paru crucial en n'importe quelles circonstances, sonnait comme un désagrément dérisoire, comparé à sa douleur et à sa fatigue. Elle écouta les sons autour d'elle. Un ronronnement et une vibration dans la banquette au-dessous d'elle lui donnèrent l'impression d'être dans un moyen de transport en marche. La tranquillité du mouvement lui assura qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un camion ou d'une voiture. Plus sûrement un aéronef. Elle entendait le grésillement assourdi d'une liaison radio et deux hommes qui discutaient en fond sonores. Leurs voix étaient suffisamment lointaines pour qu'elle conclut qu'ils étaient dans un compartiment séparé du sien. La douleur s'était calmée mais Bra n'était pas dupe, au moindre mouvement brusque, elle jaillirait à nouveau et la submergerait en un instant. _Papa, où es-tu ?_

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux très lentement. Sa vision était à nouveau à peu près nette. Au dessus d'elle, un plafond en plastique moulé lui confirma qu'elle devait se trouver dans un avion. Elle reposait effectivement sur une banquette, couchée sur le dos. Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa que de lourdes menottes enveloppaient ses poignets. Elle scruta la cabine dans laquelle on l'avait déposée et sursauta imperceptiblement en prenant conscience que Goten était assis, immobile et silencieux sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Il la fixait, stoïque et imperturbable à la manière d'une statue. Elle se souvint qu'il avait été avec elle dans l'égout, elle l'avait reconnu juste avant de perdre connaissance. Mais était-ce vraiment lui en réalité ? Il lui ressemblait mais sa coupe de cheveux était différente. Son expression grave, presque inquiétante, donnait à son visage des traits qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Goten était toujours décontracté. Rien ne paraissait vraiment sérieux avec lui, du moins pour ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Il était toujours drôle et dévoué. Drôle et dévoué, l'inverse en fait de ce qui transpirait du personnage qui l'observait, assis les bras croisés face à elle. Elle remarqua aussi une fine cicatrice sur le côté de son front. Goten n'avait pas de cicatrice. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et portait une armure en plastron et une ceinture à laquelle était accroché une série d'objets insolites dont Bra ignorait l'utilité. Pourquoi Goten se serait-il déguisé comme ça ? Un doute sérieux la saisit.

- On t'a cherchée, grommela-t-il finalement.

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle se sentait désespérément perdue. Où était-elle ? Qui était ce type qui ressemblait à Goten ? Il soupira avec une pointe d'agacement et se pencha vers elle. Il la saisit brutalement à l'épaule et la redressa sans ménagement pour l'assoir. Elle hurla de douleur.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Tais-toi, tu me casses les oreilles, coupa-t-il impitoyablement.

Il saisit son menton fermement et la contraint à baisser la tête pour inspecter sa tempe. Elle serra les dents et se laissa faire docilement, impressionnée par son ton dur. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux avec un doigt et observa une seconde. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et se recula avec un air dubitatif. Elle attendait son verdict avec angoisse mais il resta silencieux.

Subitement, il saisit le haut de sa manche de gilet et la tira vers le bas pour découvrir son bras. Elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il était maculé de sang, tout comme son vêtement. Elle sentit des tremblements incontrôlables commencer à l'agiter, à mesure que la panique de voir autant de sang, autant de _son _sang, l'envahissait.

En face d'elle, l'homme ne parut pas ému. Il ouvrit un placard scellé dans le mur du compartiment et en sortit une mallette dans laquelle il s'empara d'une bouteille sans inscription.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle obéit aussitôt. _Papa où es-tu ?_ Le désinfectant la mordit implacablement quand il le déversa sans manière sur sa plaie à la tête. Elle étouffa un gémissement et sanglota silencieusement. Sa vie n'était pas ça. Sa vie n'avait jamais été ça. Tout ça était un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller. Que s'était-il passé pour que tout bascule comme ça ? Elle avait dix-sept ans et savait encore convaincre sa mère d'utiliser « le produit qui ne pique pas » pour désinfecter ses quelques écorchures d'écolières. Le produit spécialement conçu pour les enfants. Mon Dieu, elle utilisait même encore parfois des pansements avec des nounours. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se retrouve ici, à se faire soigner des blessures si abominables, par une brute armée de ce qui semblait être une bouteille d'acide sulfurique ? Mais elle n'osait pas se rebeller. Le désespoir et la terreur l'anesthésiaient plus sûrement que du chloroforme. Elle sentit qu'il passait une compresse sur l'entaille. Elle eut la vague impression qu'il y mettait un peu plus de précaution, mais ça n'atténuait pas la douleur. Il essuya rudement le désinfectant qui avait coulé sur son visage. Elle gardait les paupières fermées, redoutant que le produit ne vienne encore lui brûler les yeux. La souffrance se dilua progressivement. Elle l'entendit farfouiller dans la mallette et entrouvrit ses paupières pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il se tourna vers elle et eut un moment de pause.

Il la fixait bizarrement. Elle le dévisageait, et il lui parut, à cet instant que c'était vraiment Goten.

- Goten ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, hésitante.

- Mon nom est Cumber, répondit-il.

Elle cilla avec embarras.

- Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas et commença à lui bander la tête d'un geste expert et précis.

- Lève-toi, grogna-t-il quand il eut fini, en reposant son matériel.

Elle obéit timidement. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa manche de gilet et la déchira d'un mouvement sec et soudain. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et de frayeur. Il ne s'en soucia pas et renouvela avec la deuxième manche pour la débarrasser du gilet malgré les menottes. Les chaînes étaient lourdes aux poignets de Bra, et son équilibre incertain, mais elle n'osait pas se rassoir. Elle observa son gilet bleu marine, qui portait l'écusson de son lycée, atterrir en loques dégoutantes sur le sol. Il lui semblait que c'était toute sa vie qu'on venait de déchiqueter après l'avoir éclaboussée de sang. Elle se demandait encore comment tout ça avait pu arriver. Elle sentit subitement à nouveau la morsure du désinfectant sur son bras et poussa cette fois-ci un cri plus franc.

- Arrête tes pleurnicheries ! tonna-t-il d'une voix excédée.

- Tout va bien, commandant ? demanda une voix depuis ce qui semblait être le cockpit.

- Ouais ! répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Bra se raidit et se mordit les lèvres. Elle parvint à se taire tout le temps qu'il essuya la plaie avec la compresse. Il laissait tomber les morceaux de tissu sales sur le sol, sans s'en préoccuper vraiment. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer, il la regarda. Bra eut l'impression à nouveau que son expression s'adoucissait.

- Inspire, ordonna-t-il sourdement.

Elle le fixa avec incompréhension.

- Inspire, répéta-t-il patiemment.

Elle s'exécuta sans chercher et inhala doucement. Il empoigna son bras exactement à l'endroit de l'entaille et la douleur la transperça instantanément. Elle hurla cette fois-ci. Il cherchait à la tuer, c'était clair. Elle essaya instinctivement de se dégager mais il la bloqua en saisissant son épaule valide. Elle le sentait tâter son membre endolori, plonger ses doigts dans la plaie. Elle crut mourir sous l'intensité de la souffrance.

- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi, par pitié ! pleurnichait-elle.

Elle voulut se laisser tomber à genoux pour échapper à sa poigne, mais il retint encore son mouvement et l'en empêcha, s'acharnant à presser sa chair meurtrie. Finalement il libéra son bras et la repoussa doucement pour qu'elle s'assoit sur la banquette derrière elle. Elle s'y laissa tomber, pleurant sans plus se retenir, persuadée que le pire restait à venir. Il avait décidé de la torturer, elle en était convaincue, même si la raison de tout ça lui échappait totalement. Mais il ne paraissait plus décidé à la toucher. Reniflant piteusement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il frottait consciencieusement ses doigts pleins de sang avec un chiffon.

- Rien de cassé, une chance, conclut-il froidement.

Après un réflexe de recul, elle le laissa bander son bras, sans un mot. Elle avait séché ses larmes rageusement. Elle comprit que ses manipulations avaient eu pour but de vérifier l'état de son os. Elle sentait maintenant une vague colère en elle. Une colère contre lui et ses méthodes de sauvages sadiques, _il n'avait donc jamais entendu parler des radios, ce con ? _Une colère contre elle et ses larmes intarissables, qui la rendaient si minable face à cette brute et écorchaient son amour propre. Quand il eut fini son œuvre, il se recula et replaça son matériel en vrac dans la mallette de secours.

Bra resta assise immobile, considérant son apparence. Elle ne portait plus que son petit polo et la jupe plissée qui constituait l'uniforme de l'école. Les deux étaient dégoutants des immondices dans lesquelles ils avaient trempés, surtout le polo qui avait le désavantage d'être blanc à l'origine. Et cette foutue jupe. C'était une jupe pour passer un contrôle de science, mais certainement pas pour se vautrer dans les égouts avec un psychopathe à ses trousses. Elle se maudit de l'avoir raccourcie. La plupart des filles de l'école le faisait dès la rentrée scolaire. Une des premières règles pour espérer être un peu fun avec cet uniforme sinistre, était de savoir faire un ourlet sur ces jupes de bonnes sœurs. Sa vie s'était toujours résumée à ce genre de détails qui paraissaient, à cet instant très précis, totalement saugrenus. Elle tira sur la jupe pour la redescendre au maximum. Son odeur nauséabonde, contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien, et l'humidité persistante de ses vêtements, continuaient à l'incommoder, mais elle décida d'ignorer tout ça. Le tableau qu'elle donnait à voir restait peu glorieux. Elle baissa les yeux sur les menottes et déchiffra enfin pleinement leur signification. Celui qui venait de la soigner n'était pas son ami. Il n'était pas Goten et il n'était pas venu lui porter secours. Il l'avait poursuivie et attrapée, et elle était à présent sa captive. Sa situation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée baignant dans l'eau croupie.

- Commandant, on arrive dans 20 minutes, annonça un homme qui venait de passer la tête par la séparation des deux compartiments.

Il s'immobilisa en remarquant les compresses usagées qui jonchaient le sol et la mallette de secours encore ouverte, et grossièrement poussée dans un coin.

- Commandant, l'équipe médicale aurait pu s'occuper…

Cumber tourna des yeux irrités vers lui. Il se tut aussitôt et se raidit avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le cockpit. Bra réfléchit un instant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

Cumber la fixa gravement, pas vraiment décidé à lui répondre. Elle soutenait son regard.

- Où est le guerrier aux cheveux dorés qui était avec toi ? Qui est-ce ? marmonna-t-il.

Bra haussa les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Le guerrier aux cheveux doré pouvait être à peu près n'importe qui qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait donc eu quelqu'un avec elle, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans les égouts. Quelqu'un de familier et de bienveillant qui pourrait la protéger. Cette idée lui réchauffa légèrement le cœur. Ce monde ne lui était donc pas si totalement inconnu et quelqu'un quelque part pourrait lui venir en aide. Qui ? Elle haussa les épaules.

Il se pencha vers elle et planta ses yeux glaçants dans les siens.

- Tu veux savoir où on va, fillette ? murmura-t-il sourdement, on va dans un endroit où on va te poser exactement ce genre de questions et où on mettra tout en œuvre pour que tu y répondes. Alors je vais te donner un conseil, demande-toi sérieusement si tes petits secrets valent ta misérable existence.

Bra se recula contre le dossier de la banquette en fronçant les sourcils. Il parut satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles sur elle.

- Je… Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri dans cet égout, bégaya-t-elle.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Goten, alors ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans des explications sans fin avec cette brute.

- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? insista-t-il.

- J'ai dû rêver, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Rêver, hein ? Eh bien, le temps est au cauchemar, tu peux me croire, conclut-il.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Elle sentit l'appareil se poser et s'immobiliser complètement. En l'absence de hublot, elle ne put se rendre compte de l'endroit nouveau dans lequel elle venait d'arriver. Cumber s'était tu durant tout le trajet, et l'avait fixée avec une obstination qui lui avait noué l'estomac. Ce qu'il lui avait expliqué avant de se taire avait contribué à faire renaître sa terreur. Elle avait vainement essayé de se souvenir de quelque chose, espérant comprendre sa situation, et la meilleure façon de s'en sortir. Rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit, que cette feuille de devoir de science qui persistait à poser les mêmes questions sans intérêt. Elle serrait les lèvres et se promit de tout faire pour garder bonne contenance et éviter de pleurer à nouveau.

L'homme du cockpit était réapparu. Il lui jeta un œil discret et curieux avant de s'adresser à Cumber.

- On peut débarquer, commandant.

Cumber hocha la tête et sortit enfin de son inertie. Il fit lever Bra en tirant sans ménagement sur le col de son polo. Le poids des menottes la surprit. Pour qui la prenait-on à l'enchainer comme un lion ? Cumber la poussa devant lui pour passer dans le cockpit et se diriger vers la sortie. L'engin était petit et composé de deux uniques compartiments. Par les parois vitrées du poste de pilotage, Bra s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hangar d'atterrissage. Elle descendit maladroitement les marches de la nacelle. L'emprise rude de Cumber sur son col, et ses vertiges, qui la prenaient dès qu'elle regardait vers le bas, menaçaient son équilibre incertain. Il dut la retenir de tomber en arrivant à la dernière marche, puis finit par la lâcher, conscient certainement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Elle observa les lieux. A quelques mètres d'eux la porte colossale du hangar était grande ouverte sur une piste goudronnée, où d'autres engins en tout genre circulaient. A l'extérieur, le soleil était aveuglant et le ciel d'un bleu tout à fait pur. Des éclats de voix résonnaient sous le toit de tôle, et autour d'eux, des hommes, vêtus d'uniformes semblables à celui de Cumber, allaient et venaient, sans vraiment se soucier d'eux. Les deux soldats qui avaient piloté se placèrent de part et d'autre de Bra. Cumber se détacha du groupe pour aller au-devant d'une troupe qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Il devait y avoir quatre ou cinq hommes. A leur tête, marchait celui que Bra identifia comme le chef. Cumber lui parla un moment sans qu'elle puisse entendre leurs échanges. L'interlocuteur de Cumber lui lançait des coups d'œil réguliers et hochait la tête. Finalement Cumber revint ver Bra et ses deux hommes, suivi par les soldats qui accompagnaient celui avec qui il venait de discuter.

- La mission est finie, annonça-t-il aux deux pilotes, quartier libre.

Ils ne se firent par prier et s'éloignèrent aussitôt de la captive. Cumber baissa les yeux sur Bra.

- Prends garde à toi, marmonna-t-il, tandis que quatre nouveaux soldats l'encadraient et commençaient à la pousser pour la faire avancer.

Elle ressentit une panique subite en comprenant que Cumber la laissait aux mains de ces hommes. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement aimable avec elle, mais il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, il l'avait traitée à peu près correctement, le plus correctement possible dans ce monde hideux. Elle ignorait tout des autres et de leurs intentions, mais elle avait compris qu'ils seraient bien moins gentils que lui. Elle résista au mouvement en lançant un regard implorant à Cumber qui observait la scène impassiblement.

- Hey ! Attendez ! Où m'emmenez-vous ? protesta-t-elle avec une pointe d'affolement.

Les soldats ne lui répondirent évidemment pas, forçant ses pas vers leur chef qui attendait un peu plus loin. Elle commença à se débattre plus énergiquement, ignorant les tiraillements de douleur dans son bras.

- Arrête de gesticuler, fillette, finit par grommeler l'un des hommes de son escorte.

Elle le repoussa vivement et il fut éjecté vers l'arrière. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rétablit de justesse. Les trois autres agrippèrent aussitôt la jeune fille sans prendre garde à ses bandages. Elle se mit à crier, impuissante à résister à leur assaut, saisie par la douleur de ses blessures malmenées. Ils réussirent à la trainer sans trop de peine jusqu'à leur chef.

C'était un homme pas très grand, à la tignasse hirsute d'un châtain foncé. Ses traits anguleux et ses yeux d'onyx lui donnaient un air cruel, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement la terreur en Bra qui les maquillaient ainsi. Elle le fixa avec horreur, soudainement silencieuse. C'est alors qu'un détail, qui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici, la frappa soudainement. Enroulé autour de sa taille, l'homme portait une bande de fourrure qui frémissait imperceptiblement. _Une queue._ Bra écarquilla les yeux et regarda les autres soldats un par un. Ils avaient tous des queues. Ils étaient tous _saïyens _? Les saïyens étaient tous morts, c'était impossible.

- Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air, remarqua le chef en la toisant avec curiosité.

Il saisit son menton entre deux doigts et lui releva la tête. Elle serra les dents en accusant une radiation de douleur dans son crâne, mais ne chercha même pas à échapper à son emprise, fermement et complètement immobilisée par les trois soldats autour d'elle.

- Pourtant c'est qu'une fillette, constata-t-il à voix haute, en détaillant les traits de son visage.

Il la repoussa brusquement en se couvrant le nez.

- Bordel, elle pue ! Elle est dégueulasse, je sais pas où Cumber l'a pêchée mais décrassez-moi ça ! tonna-t-il à l'attention de ses soldats en fronçant le nez avec dégoût.

Quand ils l'emmenèrent, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Cumber était toujours devant son engin, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, immobile et silencieux, observant la scène sans qu'elle put visualiser son expression.

Les ordres du chef furent exécutés à la lettre. Les soldats la conduisirent dans un dédale de couloirs sans fenêtre, lugubres, éclairés de néons froids. Les menottes pesaient de plus en plus aux poignets de Bra, et il lui sembla qu'ils marchèrent des kilomètres, croisant parfois d'autres soldats qui se contentaient saluer son escorte, manifestement indifférents à la présence de Bra et au traitement qu'on lui réservait. Elle ne se débattait plus, consciente que ça ne faisait que déchainer la brutalité de ses gardiens. Celui qu'elle avait repoussé était devenu la cible de sarcasmes incessants de ses camarades, qui plaisantaient sur la différence des forces en présence, et le fait qu'il faudrait veiller à ne pas le laisser seul avec la prisonnière, qui serait peut-être capable de l'assommer. Ils firent finalement halte devant une porte et l'un des soldats la démenotta, avec un dernier avertissement moqueur à celui qu'elle avait failli faire tomber. Elle fut poussée dans une salle entièrement carrelée, suivie par les quatre soldats.

Trois d'entre eux s'adossèrent contre le mur à l'écart. Le dernier, celui qui l'avait démenottée, la considéra un instant et soupira.

- Je me demande pourquoi le commandant l'a bandée, grommela-t-il, enfin, c'est pas comme si on m'avait demandé mon avis.

Les autres ne répondaient pas et semblaient attendre. Bra était debout, face à celui qui venait de parler, et derrière lui, contre le mur, les trois autres ne la lâchaient pas des yeux.

- Allez, fillette, déshabille-toi, enchaîna le soldat.

- Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

- La douche est là, précisa-t-il en pointant un pommeau de douche dans le plafond, un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Bra ne repérait aucune paroi protectrice, aucun rideau, juste l'orifice pour le jet d'eau et la bonde d'évacuation dans le sol légèrement incliné.

- Mais… Vous allez sortir, non ?

Le soldat sourit avec amusement tandis que l'un de ses camarades derrière lui ricanait sinistrement.

- Sortir ? Non. T'as l'impression qu'on va sortir ?

L'effroi s'empara de Bra qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle recula de quelques pas, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le sourire du soldat retomba instantanément.

- Tu vas pas commencer à nous emmerder, arrête tes manières et déshabille-toi ou c'est moi qui le fais, grinça-t-il.

Il avait parlé sur un ton menaçant et Bra avait senti un imperceptible mouvement parmi les trois autres, prêts à réagir à la moindre de ses tentatives de résistance. Elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Elle ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui l'entourait. Jamais elle n'avait subi pareille humiliation. Même sa mère frappait avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, et elle devait maintenant se mettre nue devant quatre hommes, qui observaient chacun de ses gestes. Son cerveau refusait de céder, tout en calculant avec désespoir que la situation serait bien pire si elle ne s'exécutait pas. Elle fit encore un pas en arrière.

- Vous êtes des saïyens, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-elle

- Mais c'est qu'elle est perspicace, ironisa le soldat en se rapprochant d'elle, maintenant, à poil ! On a pas que ça à faire.

Bra leva la main pour le faire cesser d'avancer.

- Je suis la fille du Prince Végéta. S'il apprend que vous m'avez vue nue, il vous tuera, c'est sûr, expliqua-t-elle de la voix la plus assurée possible.

Le soldat haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

- Au moins, elle a de l'humour, souligna un de ses camarades appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

- On peut pas activer la cadence ? grogna un autre avec humeur.

Bra avait mis toute la conviction possible dans sa menace. La réaction de ses gardiens la plongea dans un désarroi sans issue. Le soldat en face d'elle peina à calmer son fou rire et entreprit de saisir son bras, prêt à la déshabiller lui-même, comme il l'avait promis.

- C'est bon ! Je le fais, protesta Bra.

Et elle avait dû le faire. Elle ne souvenait pas de situation plus horrible dans _toute _sa petite vie. Elle enleva très lentement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, son polo et sa jupe, se sentant à chaque fois à deux doigts de défaillir. Elle se retourna pour se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements, essayant d'oublier les quatre paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Le soldat qui avait tout orchestré déclencha le jet d'eau, et lui indiqua le distributeur de savon scellé dans le mur.

Pendant qu'elle se lavait, veillant à continuer à leur tourner le dos, elle les entendait discuter entre eux. Mais ils marmonnaient et le bruit de l'eau ne permettait pas à Bra de distinguer leurs paroles. Elle réussit à se convaincre qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'elle. Des larmes de peine et de frustration dévalaient ses joues. Quand elle eut fini, le soldat lui balança une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula avidement. Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait posé des vêtements propres à l'écart. Elle se contorsionna pour s'habiller le plus discrètement possible et se retrouva vêtue de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une sorte de pyjama entièrement blanc. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de détailler plus son nouveau costume, les menottes cliquetèrent à nouveau à ses poignets et ils repartirent dans ces couloirs sans fin vers une destination inconnue et angoissante.

Dans la pièce où les soldats l'abandonnèrent, elle retrouva leur chef. Il y avait un bureau encombré dans un coin, et, au milieu, une table et deux chaises qu'elle allait très prochainement apprendre à haïr. Le chef était assis sur l'une des chaises et se balançait en arrière, les bras croisés d'un air décontracté. Il toisa Bra debout devant lui de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle lui rendait un regard méfiant. Au bout d'une minute, il cessa de balancer et lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui. Elle obéit lentement et silencieusement.

- Alors, fillette, quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Bra. Bra Briefs, répondit-elle distraitement en examinant les lieux autour d'eux.

La douche l'avait un peu détendue et le ton anodin du saïyen la rassurait légèrement.

- Bon. Bra Briefs, alors. Je suis le Commandant Panais. On va passer un peu de temps ensemble. Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle tressaillit et le fixa avec incertitude, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles. Il lui sourit mais cela lui donna en fait une mine encore plus inquiétante.

- Dix-sept ans…Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? demanda Bra d'une voix mal assurée.

- Pas grand-chose, rassure-toi. Tu réponds à quelques-unes de nos questions, tu nous donnes un petit coup de main et on te libère en bonne santé.

Des questions. Cumber l'avait prévenue de ça. Si elle pouvait seulement répondre aux siennes, de questions. Elle était vraiment la plus mal placée en ce moment pour apporter des réponses. Il se leva calmement et se dirigea vers le bureau dont il ramena une bouteille et deux verres. Il les posa devant eux et servit la boisson, une boisson trouble qui semblait être une sorte de jus de fruit. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres.

- T'es une gamine et t'as toute la vie devant toi. Je suis sûre que t'as vraiment envie qu'on te libère entière et en bonne santé... Alors, tu connais ce guerrier aux cheveux doré ?

Elle cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Honnêtement, je connais plusieurs guerriers aux cheveux dorés mais j'ignore lequel était avec moi parce que je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée ici, répondit-elle avec ennui.

Il haussa les sourcils et poussa le deuxième verre jusqu'à elle.

- Vraiment ? Explique-moi ça…

Elle loucha sur le verre et le saisit pour en boire une gorgée. Le goût la surprit. Ce n'était pas du jus de fruit, plutôt de l'alcool, mais c'était assez sucré, pas vraiment désagréable avec une vague saveur fruitée. Elle vida la moitié du verre et le reposa.

- Hmm… Je connais quatre, non… Cinq personnes qui pourraient être ce guerrier doré que vous avez vu.

- Cinq ! Pas moins ? Dis donc, tu as de drôles de fréquentations pour une jeune fille. Alors dis moi leurs noms pour voir…

Bra hocha la tête et se concentra un peu.

- Alors… Les Son : Son Gokû, Gohan et Goten

- Ah. C'est une famille, alors ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Ouais, une famille, le père et les deux fils. Ils sont cools, ils vivent au Mont Paozu mais on ne les voit pas très souvent.

- Au Mont Paozu, répéta pensivement Panais.

Bra vida son verre d'une traite. L'alcool l'étourdissait légèrement mais elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait aussi reculer la douleur lancinante de son crâne déconfit.

- Qui d'autre ? insista Panais qui avait constaté qu'elle perdait un peu le fil.

- Oh… Bien sûr, mon père et mon frère,

- Ton père ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu serais la fille d'un saïyen ? s'étonna Panais

Bra sourit avec fierté.

- Oui et pas n'importe lequel, Végéta, le Prince de tous les saïyens.

Soudainement, sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, Panais saisit sa tête et la plaqua brutalement sur la table, éjectant le verre vide. Bra eut un cri de douleur et de surprise. Le choc résonna dans tout son être, relançant la souffrance sournoise de son épaule.

- Ecoute-moi bien, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ta pauvre vie n'a aucune importance pour moi, tu m'entends ? Les soldats auraient pu t'abattre comme un chien, personne ne s'en serait jamais inquiété, alors si tu continues à insulter mon Prince comme tu le fais, et à te foutre de ma gueule, je t'arrache la langue, c'est compris ?

Sa voix tremblait de rage. Bra était encore sous la stupéfaction de la violence de sa réaction, que rien n'avait laissé prévoir. Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Panais se redressa et relâcha très lentement sa poigne sur son crâne. Un filet de sang se mit aussitôt à dégouliner paresseusement du bandage de Cumber.

Après ça, Bra avait compris que la situation était encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Non seulement, elle ignorait comment elle était arrivée là, mais les autres ignoraient également tout de son existence. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle, bien que tout le monde connaisse son père. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que ce monde-là n'était pas le sien, cette réalité n'en était pas vraiment une. Rien n'avait de sens autour d'elle, ni les saïyens, qui étaient théoriquement une race disparue, ni cette brutalité ambiante qui était l'inverse de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et elle était à la merci de tout ça, impuissante et incrédule, mais de plus en plus persuadée qu'il ne suffirait pas de se réveiller pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Cette réalité qu'elle avait furieusement niée s'imposait de plus en plus durement à elle, sans espoir d'en sortir.

Elle se rassit face à Panais, essuyant en tremblant le sang qui coulait de son bandage, pour éviter qu'il n'atteigne ses paupières. Il lui sourit et tout son être le glaça.

- Reprenons, marmonna-t-il, on parlait donc de ce guerrier doré…

Elle s'efforça de mesurer chacune de ses paroles, consciente que les quelques réponses qu'elle livrait, pouvait déchainer une rage et une violence inattendue. L'exercice n'était pas facile, d'autant que son esprit s'appropriait les questions de Panais. Lequel des guerriers qu'elle connaissait l'avait-il si misérablement abandonnée à cet enfer ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus protégée comme elle l'avait toujours été ? Ici on ne connaissait aucun des personnages qui lui étaient familiers, sauf son père. Son père paraissait être le seul point commun entre son monde et celui-ci. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de l'évoquer. Panais était brutal même s'il évitait de la malmener trop rudement, redoutant certainement de la tuer d'un geste mal contrôlé. Il se contentait de la terroriser et de la maltraiter suffisamment pour rallumer la douleur de ses blessures déjà existantes.

La faim commençait à la tenailler, sans qu'elle n'ose s'en plaindre. Elle n'avait d'autres solutions que d'essayer de la noyer avec la boisson sirupeuse de la bouteille, qui avait par ailleurs l'avantage de diluer la souffrance de son corps. Ses idées se brouillaient lentement, s'enroulaient dans son esprit exténué, et elle s'écoutaient raconter n'importe quoi, un mélange de vérité et de propos prudents, qui ne collait jamais vraiment aux attentes de Panais. La fatigue commençait à l'engourdir, et seuls les éclats de voix et les accès de violence du commandant, à qui elle ne savait plus quoi raconter, la faisait encore sursauter de temps à autres. Elle finit par s'endormir sur la table, la tête dans les bras, en pleurnichant qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews._

_**Chapitre 4**_

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était sur un lit. La pénombre et le silence dans la pièce lui firent aussitôt espérer qu'elle était à la Capsule. Elle sentit une main sur son bras et tourna les yeux. Ses prunelles s'allumèrent quand elle vit Goten, penché sur elle. Mais son élan se fana instantanément. C'était Cumber. Elle n'était pas à la Capsule mais dans une cellule grise et sinistre.

- Réveille-toi, petite, souffla-t-il.

Elle voulut refermer les yeux et se rendormir, mais il insista.

- Réveille-toi.

Il chuchotait, redoutant certainement de donner l'alerte. Bra se sentait engourdie. Les effets de l'alcool que Panais lui avait fait ingurgiter, l'anesthésiaient, et son esprit s'était confortablement installé dans cette ouate pâteuse, qui l'empêchait de s'angoisser sur la suite des événements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? gémit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Il passa un pouce sur l'une de ses paupières et la souleva, sans se soucier des tentatives maladroites de Bra pour le repousser.

- Il t'a fait boire de cette merdre, marmonna-t-il en la libérant.

Elle grogna et se cala à nouveau sur le matelas pour replonger dans son sommeil bienfaisant. Mais Cumber ne baissa pas les armes.

- Hey, Bra ! Bra, c'est ça ? c'est ton nom ? Réveille-toi, maintenant!

- Tu m'as laissé toute seule avec ces brutes, grommela-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Dégage !

- Ces brutes ? Tu parles de Panais et de ses hommes ? répondit-il avec amusement.

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et le fusilla du regard.

- Ça te fait rire ? ça vous fait rire toute cette brutalité, cette violence, hein ? Vous vous amusez bien avec moi ? cracha-t-elle avec colère.

- Pourquoi tu réponds pas aux questions comme je te l'ai conseillé ? répliqua calmement Cumber.

- Mais parce que je ne me souviens de rien, je te l'ai dit ! Les quelques réponses que j'ai n'ont pas l'air de convenir non plus, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus pour avoir la paix ?

Son discours l'excédait au point de la sortir complètement de la torpeur de son sommeil éthylique.

- C'est sûr que si tu continues à raconter à tout le monde que tu es la fille de notre Prince, tu vas t'attirer de sérieux ennuis, t'es qu'une terrienne, ma petite. Ici tu n'es rien.

- Mais je suis la fille de Végéta ! Qu'est-ce que je peux inventer d'autres ? C'est toi qui viens de me dire de répondre aux questions !

Cumber était accroupi devant son lit dans la pénombre. Il se releva lentement en la fixant gravement. Elle tressaillit en jaugeant sa silhouette massive au-dessus d'elle. Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire une fois de plus. Elle se demanda si, comme Panais, il allait la frapper pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle leva son avant-bras en geste de défiance. Mais il resta immobile. Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le matelas, en travers du lit, pour adopter une hauteur plus rassurante. Il en profita pour prendre place à côté d'elle.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça. Notre Prince n'a pas d'enfant légitime et c'est une offense de laisser penser que tu pourrais être une bâtarde terrienne. Personne ne doit parler de ça, énonça-t-il sourdement, personne.

- Noté, murmura-t-elle, soulagée de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de violence cette fois-ci.

- De quoi tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

Il avait les yeux rivés au sol, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Elle s'était reculée pour s'adosser au mur, les genoux ramenés sous son menton. Elle pouvait pas voir son visage, juste sa tignasse qui, dans l'ombre, lui rappelait terriblement Goten.

- Pas grand-chose, rien qui ait vraiment un sens pour toi, maugréa-t-elle.

- Et Goten ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et attendait sa réponse en lui tournant obstinément le dos.

- Tu connais Goten ? demanda Bra avec méfiance.

- Pas vraiment, et toi ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un ami. S'il était là, par exemple, les choses seraient radicalement différentes, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il en se tournant enfin vers elle, comme si ce qu'elle disait l'intéressait subitement.

Elle lut une curiosité avide dans ses yeux et s'approcha de lui avec espoir.

- Parce qu'il me tirerait de là en moins de deux… Tu sais où il est ? Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

Il parut hésiter à répondre et finit par se lever.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui c'est.

- Pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur lui, alors ? siffla-t-elle avec frustration.

Il s'éloigna du lit pour rejoindre la porte.

- C'est juste une légende. Une vieille légende, répondit-il.

- Et alors, pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle avec défi, en le voyant poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il s'immobilisa. Il lui tournait le dos, prêt à sortir.

- Tu as l'impression que je t'aide ? A quel moment t'ai-je aidée en réalité ?

Bra se renfrogna.

- C'est vrai, j'avoue que tu m'as pas été d'une grande utilité.

- Eh non. Je suis un Commandant de l'armée saïyenne. Un bon commandant qui exécute tous les ordres.

- C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir secrètement dans ma cellule, souligna Bra avec malice.

- Pour être franc, tu m'intrigues. Tu intrigues beaucoup de monde ici. C'est à ça que tu dois ton salut, sinon on t'aurait tuée depuis longtemps. Fais attention que tes petits secrets ne causent pas ta perte.

- Quels secrets ? cracha Bra avec agacement.

Cumber ne répondit pas et se glissa silencieusement hors de la cellule. Elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas avec lassitude. Très haut au-dessus d'elle, un soupirail laissait filtrer des rayons de lune. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. La feuille de son devoir de science surgit dans son esprit, comme une porte infranchissable de sa mémoire. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer ce contrôle et revenir dans sa vie d'avant.

Le lendemain, étrangement, on ne la ramena pas dans la pièce ou Panais l'avait interrogée. On la laissa croupir dans sa cellule, perdue dans les limbes du sommeil, encouragée par cet alcool bizarre qu'elle avait bu la veille, et qui tardait à quitter son organisme. Quand elle se réveilla tout à fait, elle trouva un plateau avec un repas froid qu'elle engloutit, sans réfléchir, ni au gout, ni à l'origine des aliments. Puis on vint la chercher, on la mena dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire où on l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures. On préleva son sang et on la rangea à nouveau sagement dans sa cellule. L'opération avait duré à peine une heure et Bra avait collaboré sans broncher. Tout plutôt que Panais.

Bientôt la lune apparut à nouveau par le soupirail. Elle eut l'idée de s'élever jusque-là pour observer la vue. Sa tête allait mieux mais elle souffrait toujours d'une migraine lancinante et elle put à peine soulever son corps de quelques centimètres. Elle avait trop peu de pratique. Son père le lui avait reproché mille fois. Elle pensa à lui et s'endormit en sanglotant, se demandant pour la millième fois où il était, ce qui avait pu se passer et si tout ça finirait un jour.

Le lendemain, après son petit déjeuner, Panais fit irruption dans sa cellule. Elle recula instinctivement à l'opposé de la pièce. Il eut un rictus amusé à sa réaction. Bra en ressentit de la colère et de la contrariété qui percèrent au travers de sa peur.

- Viens gamine, suis moi tranquillement, ordonna-t-il seulement.

Elle obéit d'un pas contraint. Ils avaient renoncé à l'usage des menottes et elle était seulement escortée de trois soldats, qui l'encadraient consciencieusement.

- Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de _très _important aujourd'hui, annonça Panais en marchant devant elle, il est venu exprès pour te voir.

Bra pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais elle imagina aussitôt que ce personnage pouvait être son père. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle.

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec une nonchalance toute feinte.

- Le Seigneur Ogonni. Tu as entendu parler de lui, je pense. Un des plus puissants de nos Maîtres.

- Hmm.

Bra n'osa pas laisser apparaître son ignorance sur ce personnage prétendument illustre, et elle s'efforça de masquer sa déception: elle avait naïvement pensé que le Prince serait venu en personne rencontrer celle qui revendiquait être sa fille. Il serait venu et il l'aurait peut-être reconnue et l'aurait tirée de là. C'était visiblement un plan trop simple. Non, elle allait rencontrer ce Seigneur Ogonni et elle ne doutait pas que ce serait certainement plutôt une source de questions et d'ennuis supplémentaires. Panais dut sentir sa réticence car il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as de la chance parce que le Seigneur Ogonni est quelqu'un de très patient, mais c'est un Seigneur. T'as intérêt à bien te tenir et à arrêter tes blasphèmes continuels. Même s'il peut être indulgent, je fais une affaire personnelle de ton comportement, tu as bien compris ce que je veux dire ?

Il lui lança un œil glaçant qui la transperça. Elle acquiesça. Elle savait de quoi cette ordure était capable et elle ne tenait pas à l'avoir sur le dos. Il haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut te voir, grinça-t-il, tu n'es même pas digne de récurer ses chiottes.

Bra le fusilla du regard mais ne riposta pas. Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à un escalier. Bra n'avait même pas réalisé que le bâtiment comportait des étages. Elle imaginait qu'il devait être immense. Le troisième étage semblait être le dernier et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une large salle généreusement vitrée. Bra fut éblouie par le ciel pur et bleu qui paraissait occuper tout l'espace autour d'eux. Une large table occupait la pièce en face d'elle. Malgré le contre-jour, elle reconnut Cumber, assis sur l'un des imposants fauteuils. Il était enfoncé dans le dossier et avait croisé ses mains sous son menton, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Mais son expression était comme toujours impassible. Bra se souvint de ses paroles. Il n'était pas là pour l'aider, il était un commandant saïyen et exécutait toujours les ordres. Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de lui accorder sa confiance, et, à défaut de mieux, sa présence la rassurait. Il lui semblait le plus loyal malgré tout. Sur un fauteuil plus grand que les autres, à la gauche de Cumber, un autre homme était assis. Il portait une cape en plus de son uniforme et Bra en déduisit qu'il devait être ce personnage si important dont avait parlé Panais.

Elle observa Panais qui marqua une brève génuflexion.

- Seigneur Ogonni, voici la gamine, annonça t-il en tendant la main vers Bra. Il claqua des doigts nerveusement et les soldats derrière Bra la contraignirent aussitôt à s'agenouiller à son tour.

Elle étouffa un grognement. Il y eut un silence.

- Faites la venir jusqu'ici, qu'elle s'assoit en face de moi, ordonna Ogonni calmement.

Bra releva la tête. La voix lui semblait familière. Le ton était autoritaire mais il n'y avait pour une fois aucune brutalité dans l'intonation. Elle cligna des yeux et s'avança vers la table. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, les traits d'Ogonni, masqués jusque-là par le contre-jour et la distance, se dessinaient plus clairement. Elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche en le reconnaissant. Panais la poussa pour la faire assoir dans le siège en face du Seigneur, et prit place à côté d'elle.

Les soldats restaient debout derrière elle, et demeuraient sur leurs gardes. Mais Bra n'aurait pas eu l'idée de tenter la moindre résistance, ni la moindre agression. Elle dévisageait Ogonni avec ahurissement.

- Bra, c'est ça ? Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle.

La question la prit au dépourvu. Il ne paraissait pas la reconnaître, alors qu'elle avait envie de hurler son nom. Mais depuis que Panais avait réagi si violemment quand elle avait expliqué qu'elle était la fille de Végéta, elle retenait chacun de ses mots. Elle hésita et tourna les yeux vers Cumber, comme si il allait lui souffler la réponse. Mais il se contentait de la dévisager avec intérêt.

- Vous êtes… le Seigneur Ogonni, le plus puissant des Maîtres Saïyens, ânonna-t-elle.

Il sourit avec amusement et lança un coup d'œil à Panais dont il avait certainement identifié l'expression.

- Et toi ? reprit-il, explique-moi d'où tu viens.

Elle s'agita un peu sur sa chaise et ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de regarder Cumber. Elle sentait aussi les yeux acides de Panais qui guettait chacune de ses réponses.

- Je m'appelle Bra Briefs… Je suis une terrienne et je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée ici…

Le sourire du seigneur se fana et il fronça les sourcils. Bra paniqua un peu.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, intervint Panais, elle était avec ce guerrier doré. Une dizaine de soldats peuvent en témoigner, et une quinzaine de cadavres peuvent en attester.

- Je sais ça, avez-vous fait ce que j'ai demandé ? demanda le Seigneur plus durement.

- C'est en cours. Je persiste à dire que je pourrais la faire parler. Elle joue la comédie, c'est évident. Et dans le cas contraire, eh bien, elle ne nous sert pas à grand-chose…

Ogonni hocha la tête pensivement. Bra s'aperçut que Panais et Cumber se fixaient avec défi. Le seigneur ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte, il avait à nouveau focalisé son attention sur elle. Elle lui faisait face avec un sentiment de malaise. Elle avait envie de hurler son nom pour le rappeler à la réalité. Mais quelle réalité ? Ici il était le Seigneur Ogonni et il ignorait tout d'elle. La situation la déroutait complètement.

- Ce que vous dites est sensé Commandant Panais… Mais je vais faire autrement. Elle est sous ma protection maintenant, annonça Ogonni.

- Seigneur, avec tout mon respect, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté mais cette fille n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Elle ne vous apprendra rien.

Le Seigneur tourna la tête vers Panais. Son expression était calme et déterminée.

- Commandant, faire boire du _soul eater_ à une fillette terrienne et la terroriser n'est pas la seule façon de faire.

Panais se renfrogna et baissa docilement la tête.

- De toute façon, reprit Ogonni, je vous rappelle que j'ai le droit de me servir sur tous les terriens. C'est ce que je fais. Elle est à moi maintenant et je la ramène à la Capitale.

Il se leva et baissa les yeux vers Cumber, qui était resté immobile et silencieux tout le temps de l'entrevue. Bra s'aperçut qu'ils paraissaient s'adresser des airs entendus. Ogonni se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que, sur son passage, les soldats courbaient la tête en signe de respect.

- Je suis pressé de rentrer par d'autres affaires, je donnerai les ordres pour la récupérer, lâcha-t-il encore avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce que Bra venait d'entendre la réconfortait irrésistiblement. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire à Panais, et elle serait maintenant sous la _protection_ de ce Seigneur aux airs calmes et patients. Et ce Seigneur Ogonni, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, était pour elle, surtout et avant tout, Gohan. Il lui sembla que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les encouragements et reviews, les updates peuvent prendre du temps parce que l'intrigue est piègeuse pour moi. En plus j'ai une autre fic en cours. _

_Cheshire, j'en profite pour te remercier pour tes reviews très sympa, y compris sur "Le Noir n'est pas une couleur". J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et j'essaierai d'accélérer les updates dès que je peux._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ses espoirs s'étaient révélés un peu trop ambitieux. Après cette entrevue avec Ogonni, elle ne le revit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne revit Cumber. Elle resta enfermée dans sa cellule pendant ce qu'elle compta être une semaine. La seule amélioration dans sa situation avait été d'échapper à Panais. Mais l'enfermement continuel devenait de plus en plus pénible. Un infirmier passait régulièrement pour vérifier ses blessures et changer des bandages. C'était son unique distraction de la journée, ça durait en tout une dizaine de minutes. Le reste du temps, elle n'avait d'autre compagnie que la porte obstinément close de sa cellule. Ravagée par l'ennui, elle commença à s'imposer une routine quotidienne pour faire travailler ses muscles, qui ne savaient plus se contenter des quelques pas que les dimensions de la pièce autorisaient. Elle, qui n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié l'effort physique, commença à le considérer comme son seul ami et sa seule possibilité. Elle s'était étonnée de s'apercevoir que son corps s'adaptait si rapidement et si facilement aux défis qu'elle imaginait chaque jour. Comme sa guérison avançait, elle forçait un peu plus chaque fois. La nuit, à l'abri des regards, elle s'entraînait à la lévitation, récompensée par la possibilité d'admirer le paysage extérieur, une plaine aride cernée de petites montagnes austères. La lune arrosait le tout d'une lumière fixe un peu surnaturelle et, parfois, des engins décollaient ou se posaient depuis l'aire de départ qui devait se trouver un peu plus loin, hors de sa vue. Une vitre épaisse, certainement blindée, empêchait l'air frais de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Elle avait essayé de tester sa résistance du bout des doigts et avait instantanément encaissé une décharge d'énergie qui l'avait propulsée contre le mur opposé de la pièce, avec l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur.

Cette semaine à tourner en rond dans ces quelques mètres carrés lui permit également de se concentrer sur sa mémoire. Ou plutôt sur la coupure impitoyable entre cette feuille de devoir de science et son réveil dans les égouts puants. Elle se remémorait avec une précision inouïe toute sa vie d'avant. Ses amis, ses professeurs, le résultat de son dernier shopping, le chien des voisins, une foule de détails grotesques qui s'arrêtaient net devant cette feuille de contrôle. En prenant le problème autrement, elle arrivait à dater ce contrôle. C'était une semaine avant les vacances de printemps. La difficulté était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du jour ou du mois où elle s'était réveillée dans les égouts. Il faisait très chaud et elle en conclut qu'on était en été. C'était un fossé de quatre ou cinq mois. Mais elle concevait aussi qu'elle s'était peut-être tout simplement déplacée, et que la chaleur n'avait rien à voir avec la saison, mais plutôt avec l'endroit du globe où elle se trouvait maintenant. Tout ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Mais une image lui était revenue très furtivement. Celle de sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet en secouant la tête avec un certain découragement. Rien d'autre. Rien d'exploitable. La frustration et l'oisiveté commençaient à vriller sérieusement ses nerfs. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas préféré ses petites séances d'interrogatoires.

Un matin, enfin, Panais réapparut. Avant même que Bra ait le temps de comprendre, des soldats passèrent des menottes sur ses poignets et on l'escorta jusqu'à un aéronef. Elle commençait à reprendre confiance en elle. Elle maîtrisait un peu mieux son environnement et ses codes. Ses blessures étaient quasiment guéries, elle se sentait physiquement plus forte et elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était sous la _protection _d'Ogonni. Dieu, qu'elle avait aimé cette expression. Elle avait calculé consciencieusement que les saïyens restaient persuadés qu'elle n'était qu'une terrienne. Une fillette terrienne incapable de voler. Elle tenait là enfin un espoir. Personne ne se méfierait de sa faculté à s'envoler, qui pourrait lui fournir un bon moyen de s'échapper, quand l'occasion se présenterait. Mais pour être honnête elle-même évaluait mal cette faculté, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cultivée, et elle en redoutait les limites. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas gaspiller cette carte et qu'il faudrait la jouer au moment le moins risqué. Panais prit place dans l'aéronef en face d'elle. Les autres soldats les abandonnèrent. Après une minute d'attente, un saïyen, que Bra n'avait encore jamais vu, monta dans le cockpit et baissa les yeux sur les voyageurs. Il toisa Bra, puis Panais qui lui jetait un regard mauvais. Il sourit d'un air narquois.

- Panais! Tu te promènes ? railla le nouvel arrivant.

- La ferme !

L'autre saïyen éclata de rire.

- Tu dois être un sacré champion pour qu'on te confie des missions comme celle-là, renchérit-il.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Pilote, et ferme-la ! aboya Panais

- Ok, Ok... Je suis de permission, tu veux que je te ramène un souvenir de Végitasei quand je rentre ?

- Je t'assure que je vais te casser la gueule.

Le pilote retint encore un pouffement et s'installa aux commandes. Les deux hommes ignoraient totalement la présence de Bra, menottée à sa banquette. Elle avait jugée que le pilote ne devait pas être un soldat basique à la familairité qu'il se permettait avec Panais. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'adresser à lui avec une telle impertinence. L'engin se mit en route bruyamment.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle avec aplomb au bout d'un moment.

Panais détourna la tête, il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas réponse.

- On va à Végitasei, fillette, finit par lancer le pilote qui venait finir les manœuvres de décollage.

Bra haussa un sourcil. Dans son esprit Végitasei était une autre planète.

- On quitte la Terre? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quitter la Terre? Si seulement... Mais non, gourde, on va à la capitale, maugréa-t-il, concentré sur sa console de contrôle.

Au bout d'un instant, ayant fini ses manipulations, il tourna son siège vers elle et la dévisagea avec insistance et amusement.

- Panais ne t'as rien dit ? Il devait avoir peur que tu essayes de t'échapper, reprit-il avec sarcasme.

Il se mit à ricaner. Panais soupira avec agacement.

- T'as beau être le meilleur officier pilote de l'armée saïyenne, Begrine, je te jure que je vais te balancer par la fenêtre, grogna-t-il.

L'autre éclata de rire plus franchement, tandis que Bra observait la scène avec malaise. Elle se tourna vers Panais.

- Le Seigneur Ogonni a dit que j'étais sous sa protection, rappela-t-elle gravement, inquiète des paroles du pilote.

Panais lui adressa un sourire malfaisant.

- Tu l'es, fillette. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu l'es…siffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? bégaya-t-elle, pourquoi dit-il que je risque d'essayer de m'échapper ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vaux? susurra-t-il avec méchanceté, pourquoi crois-tu qu'un Seigneur comme Ogonni se soit déplacé pour venir te chercher ? Tu crois qu'il avait peur que je te fasse du mal, c'est ça ? Il aurait voulu te _protéger_?

Bra écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre, subitement saisie d'une angoisse sourde. Begrine avait cessé de rire et scrutait sa réaction avec malice. Les deux saïyens semblaient se délecter de son inquiétude manifeste. Panais se pencha vers elle d'un air confident.

- Le Seigneur a un sérieux faible pour les terriennes, il t'a commandée pour son petit harem personnel…

- Tu as dû vraiment lui taper dans l'œil pour qu'il réquisitionne un commandant pour t'escorter, gamine, ajouta le pilote.

Bra les fixait avec horreur.

- C'est impossible ! rugit-elle en essayant de se relever. La ceinture de sécurité la retint brutalement, mais elle continua à tirer pour l'arracher.

Panais la saisit aussitôt par le cou et la contraint à se rassoir, le souffle coupé.

- Arrête de brailler… Une terrienne de ton âge, ça vaut pas grand-chose. T'as au moins ton cul, tes petites copines n'ont pas toutes cette chance.

A ces mots, Bra souleva son genou dans un réflexe de rage et l'enfonça dans son l'abdomen de Panais qui la lâcha et recula d'un pas avec un grognement de surprise. Elle eut tout juste le temps de percevoir le mouvement du pilote, qui s'était rapproché d'elle en une fraction de seconde. Il lui asséna un coup qui l'assomma aussitôt.

Elle reprit conscience avant l'arrivée. Un étau de douleur s'était à nouveau resserré sur son crâne, mais elle n'y accordait plus autant d'importance. Elle reposait sur le sol froid à présent, et avisa les deux saïyens qui discutaient tranquillement, assis tous les deux au poste de pilotage. Elle remarqua qu'on avait rajouté des chaînes à ses poignets et que la masse de ferraille qu'elles formaient était fermement rivée directement au sol.

Elle referma les yeux sans esquisser un geste. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le battement de son sang dans ses tempes douloureuses. Un abattement implacable s'était emparé d'elle. _Un harem_. Ce genre de pratiques sortis du moyen âge ou de contes exotiques. Elle refusait de croire ce que Panais lui avait révélé avant que l'autre ne l'assomme. Gohan était un homme doux et civilisé, il avait l'âge d'être son père, le scénario de Panais était tout à fait improbable. Mais Ogonni était-il vraiment Gohan ? S'ils étaient la même personne, Gohan faisait partie de son monde et Ogonni de celui-ci. Gohan la connaissait depuis sa naissance, alors qu'Ogonni ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois. Si sa vie avait été différente, était-il pensable que Gohan serait devenu un sale pervers avec un _harem _? Non, ça n'était pas pensable. C'était même tout à fait impossible. Mais tout était impossible autour d'elle. A commencer par sa présence à cet endroit, à ce moment. Elle se demanda vaguement, comme Panais avant elle, pourquoi Ogonni était venu la rencontrer. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait été averti de son existence par Cumber. Elle avait pris Cumber pour un genre d'allié, mais il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas et qu'elle se faisait des illusions. En réalité, Cumber avait certainement simplement cru bon d'attirer l'attention de son maître sur une petite chose qu'il savait être à son goût. Pour gagner son estime ou des galons. Elle se demanda à nouveau si Cumber était Goten, comme Ogonni était Gohan. La ressemblance physique était troublante, mais pas franche. Il avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas Goten. Tout s'emmêlait et même les apparences se déformaient. Elle renonça à comprendre, envahie par la lassitude et le désespoir.

Il ne lui restait que la possibilité d'une fuite. Par la voie des airs. C'était son meilleur atout. Il n'y avait pas d'amis, il n'y avait pas de secours à espérer, de personne, dans ce monde de brutes épaisses et libidineuses. A la réflexion, elle devait se ménager la meilleure occasion possible, et donc, patienter. Elle se laissa mener docilement par Panais jusqu'à destination.

Végitasei était en fait une ville. Ce qu'elle en vit l'impressionna suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait en apprendre le plus possible sur cet endroit, avant d'espérer sérieusement le fuir. Elle avait conscience que si on découvrait sa faculté de voler avant qu'elle soit hors de portée, son faible espoir de fausser compagnie aux saïyens serait rapidement réduit à néant.

La Capitale des saïyens était une ville à l'architecture pharaonique, militaire et austère. Les bâtiments se contentaient d'être des cubes gigantesques sans aucune grâce. Au milieu, un immeuble, plus imposant encore que les autres, faisait preuve d'un peu plus de fantaisie. Il était de forme octogonale et doté de tourelles et d'étages disposés en escaliers. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du quartier général, que les saïyens désignaient comme le « Palais », appellation poétique largement usurpée pour ce blockhaus aux allures sinistres et futuristes. C'est là que Panais l'emmena. C'est là certainement, que résidaient les plus hauts dignitaires de l'armée de sauvages qui paraissait contrôler toute la planète. _Quelle planète, en fait ?_

Le peuple grouillant du Palais se divisait pour l'essentiel en deux catégories : des serviteurs, _des esclaves peut-être_, et des soldats. Un résumé judicieux de ce monde binaire. Ils croisèrent une ou deux femmes qui auraient pu être des civils n'entrant dans aucune des deux catégories, mais Bra n'était pas très sûre. Les couloirs au plafond voutés étaient quasiment des rues, dans lesquelles circulaient une petite foule qui se clairsemait par endroit. Les gens s'écartaient sur le passage de Panais et Bra prit conscience de l'importance évidente des grades dans ce fonctionnement militaire. Elle avait cru remarquer que le grade se distinguait par l'écusson gravé sur l'armure et la couleur du plastron. Quoiqu'il en soit, personne n'ignorait la signification du grade, ni les soldats qui cédaient la place à leur supérieur, ni les serviteurs qui veillaient, quoiqu'il arrive, à ne jamais rester dans le chemin d'un soldat, sans considération de son statut.

Panais la trainait en tirant sur les chaines de ses menottes, comme il aurait promené un chien. Il ne dissimulait pas sa frustration à avoir été assigné à son escorte, mission apparemment dégradante. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour l'accompagner, le pilote avait disparu dès qu'ils avaient atterri. Mais Bra garda à l'esprit qu'elle devait être patiente; l'endroit était mal choisi pour une tentative d'évasion, alors même qu'elle serait incapable de s'orienter dans ce dédale qui fourmillait de soldats. Il la guida jusqu'à un endroit plus reculé et moins fréquenté du Palais. Ils quittèrent le couloir pour pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être une partie privée du bâtiment. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles tranquilles et décorés avec application. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques serviteurs, identifiables par leurs toges d'une couleur grise claire. Sur chacune était brodé un symbole identique. Une femme d'un certain âge se présenta à la rencontre de Panais, vêtue de cette toge de serviteur. Elle se posta en face de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur les chaines de Bra. La jeune fille crut y lire une certaine réprobation mais elle adressa un sourire travaillé au soldat.

- Bonjour, Commandant Panais, je viens réceptionner la jeune fille. Puis-je vous proposer de manger ou boire quelque chose ?

Panais jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il renonça et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Dépêchez-vous, je dois repartir tout à l'heure, grogna-t-il en jetant les chaines de Bra aux pieds de la femme.

Elle lança une œillade rapide à un autre serviteur qui se tenait en retrait et il se précipita hors de la pièce.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais voir le Seigneur ? marmonna-t-il.

- Maître Ogonni n'est pas là pour l'instant. J'ignore quand il rentre. Il me fait dire sa gratitude que vous ayez escorté la petite.

Panais haussa les épaules en reniflant avec dédain et se servit dans une carafe posée sur un plateau à proximité. La femme lui sourit un peu plus largement, avant de baisser les yeux sur les chaines à ses pieds. Bra l'observait stoïquement. C'était la première femme qu'elle approchait depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans les égouts. Elle semblait terrienne mais c'était difficile à dire. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en chignon sévère et sa toge révélait peu de chose de sa morphologie. Elle se baissa pour ramasser l'extrêmité des chaînes.

- Comment faisons-nous pour ça ? interrogea-t-elle en détaillant les menottes aux poignets de Bra.

Panais posa son verre d'un geste agacé.

- Faites attention, elle a parfois des réactions un peu… inattendues, grommela-t-il en débloquant le mécanisme de fermeture.

- Oh… Mais pas ici. N'est-ce pas petite ? Tu seras sage ? Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, et tu sais… les sentinelles à l'extérieur des appartements peuvent être… dangereuses.

Bra haussa un sourcil. La femme semblait à la fois lui prodiguer une explication et une mise en garde. Elle se massa les poignets sans répondre.

- Je suis Héra, la gouvernante ici. Si tu as le moindre problème, je suis là. Le Seigneur t'attend avec impatience, il sera là bientôt.

A ces mots Panais eut un sourire en coin et leva un œil vicieux sur Bra. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils en hochant docilement la tête. Elle n'avait pas repéré la moindre fenêtre alentours.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci Cheshire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le harem, quoiqu'il induisait un sentiment de malaise constant chez elle, s'avéra l'endroit le plus accueillant qu'elle avait connu depuis longtemps. Il totalisait moins d'une dizaine d'occupantes, toutes des terriennes d'âges différents. Bra était manifestement la plus jeune. La gouvernante la confia aux autres femmes, avant de l'y abandonner. Mais la plupart ne lui prêtèrent en réalité aucune attention. L'une d'elle, qui était en train de fumer dans un coin, finit par venir à sa rencontre avec un sourire malin.

- Salut, gamine, quel âge tu as ?

- Dix-sept, répondit Bra avec méfiance.

Le femme, une blonde qui devait approcher la trentaine, hocha la tête avec une moue.

- Moi, c'est Erasa. Tu dois être morte de trouille... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, viens avec moi.

Bra lui lança un regard mauvais pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas _morte de trouille_. Elle avait passé ces dix derniers jours la peur au ventre, et le rôle de la faible victime commençait à la lasser. Mais Erasa n'y prit pas garde et lui saisit la main.

- Tu es Bra, c'est ça ? Mon Dieu, dix-sept ans… soupira-t-elle en l'entraînant vers une autre pièce.

La bouche de Bra s'ouvrit de stupéfaction en arrivant dans une salle marbrée où un bassin d'eau fumante semblait lui tendre les bras. Des effluves subtils émanaient des vapeurs d'eau. Maintenir une hygiène à peu près correcte s'était révélé un problème de plus en plus épineux ces derniers jours. Les saïyens ne paraissaient pas se préoccuper franchement de la question, et Bra, qui n'avait eu aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience de la douche à cinq, n'avait pas osé s'en plaindre. Erasa lui sourit avec malice, comprenant aussitôt l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Welcome, chantonna-t-elle.

Bra se plongea avec délice dans l'eau et laissa ses muscles tendus s'y délasser progressivement. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de fenêtres dans le harem. La lumière du jour y était purement artificielle. Elle ne trouverait pas d'issue providentielle, si elle restait confinée entre ses murs. Il faudrait qu'elle en sorte. Et on lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en sortirait que pour accomplir l'office qu'on attendait d'elle. Cette idée la faisait tressaillir et fanait irrémédiablement son espoir secret de s'enfuir par la voie des airs avant qu'il ne lui arrive un vrai malheur. Elle restait contrariée et stupéfaite de découvrir que le _harem,_ qu'elle avait jugé improbable concernant le Gohan qu'elle connaissait, existait bel et bien. Et elle s'inquiétait maintenant sérieusement des véritables intentions de ce Maître Ogonni. Erasa revint au bout d'un moment et interrompit sa méditation.

- Je vais défaire tes bandages, annonça-t-elle, la gouvernante m'a dit qu'on pouvait les enlever.

Bra se laissa faire et constata que son bras avait cicatrisé à une vitesse étonnante. Erasa paraissait satisfaite de l'état de ses blessures.

- On va se dépêcher, le Seigneur va rentrer bientôt, reprit Erasa.

- Et ? demanda Bra anxieusement.

- Et il va vouloir te voir, bien sûr.

Bra s'écarta brusquement d'Erasa, troublant la surface lisse de l'eau.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne veux pas voir Ogonni, marmonna-t-elle, je ne suis pas une pute ! Je ne serai jamais _sa _pute.

Erasa haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

- Non, non, bien sûr ! Ma pauvre chérie, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais tu n'as visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'est une pute. Une pute rêverait de venir vivre ici, crois-moi.

Bra serra les dents en réalisant qu'Erasa se moquait d'elle.

- Non ! répliqua Bra, _toi_, tu n'as pas compris. Ce sauvage ne posera pas la main sur moi !

Erasa était agenouillée sur le bord du bassin. Elle cessa de rire et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Tu sais, le Seigneur est l'un des plus gentils et des plus patients que je connaisse. C'est normal que tu sois nerveuse. Est-ce que c'est… la première fois ?

Bra sursauta, horrifiée par la question.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! hurla-t-elle, et d'abord, tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'y aura pas de première ou deuxième ou troisième fois avec ce babouin !

Erasa tendit la main pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu sais, il a vraiment hâte de te voir. Je ne m'inquiète pas, il est très probable qu'il te laissera tranquille si tu ne veux pas.

- Il a intérêt, grinça Bra, légèrement rassurée par les paroles d'Erasa.

Erasa fixa Bra avec une certaine incompréhension. Comme son pyjama réglementaire avait disparu, Bra n'eut pas d'autres options que d'enfiler la tunique que les femmes du harem lui avaient fournie. Répugnant catégoriquement à jouer le rôle qu'on lui destinait, elle refusa qu'on touche à ses cheveux ou qu'on lui impose le moindre bijou. Sa rage froide et son attitude récalcitrante faisaient le vide autour d'elle, et la plupart des autres femmes se contentaient de l'observer à distance, avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Cela convenait très bien à Bra, qui préférait ne pas s'intégrer dans cette troupe de concubines à l'existence si misérable à ses yeux.

- Avez-vous faim, jeune fille ? demanda la gouvernante qui était réapparue subitement.

Son sourire aimable et figé restait plaqué sur ses traits serviles. Bra hocha vigoureusement la tête. Cet enfoiré de Panais ne s'était pas préoccupé de son alimentation depuis le matin. La gouvernante la guida jusqu'à un salon où, comme on le lui avait annoncé, Ogonni-Gohan était déjà installé devant un repas gargantuesque. Bra se raidit un peu quand elle croisa son regard. La tunique qu'elle portait était taillée dans un tissu brodé et rigide qui ne moulait pas trop ses courbes, mais elle avait le désavantage d'être incroyablement courte. Elle tira dessus instinctivement. La ressemblance entre Ogonni et Gohan renforçait son malaise. Il lui adressa un sourire franc et étendit la main pour l'inviter à s'assoir à sa table. L'œil de Bra accrocha aussitôt la nourriture appétissante et ses réticences à s'approcher de lui cédèrent devant les impératifs de son estomac. Elle obéit silencieusement en veillant à ne pas lui retourner son sourire.

Elle commença à manger avidement, incapable de contenir son besoin de remplir son ventre. Il l'observait avec un certain amusement.

- Panais ne s'est pas vraiment bien occupé de toi, n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-il.

- Panais est une brute, vous le savez, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est un bon soldat. Il sert sa race avec loyauté.

- Si vous le dites…

Ogonni s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait cessé de manger et contemplait le spectacle que Bra donnait à voir.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à te récupérer. Ça fait une semaine que j'attends, précisa-t-il.

Bra leva un œil méfiant sur lui.

- Vous attendez quoi en réalité ? grinça-t-elle.

- Mais toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as expliqué exactement ?

- Que vous êtes un gros pervers… Mais je ne l'ai pas cru.

Le sourire d'Ogonni retomba de manière inquiétante. Bra commençait à se sentir nerveuse et cessa de se concentrer sur son repas.

- T'es bien insolente pour une petite terrienne, pas vraiment le petit oiseau apeuré qu'on m'a décrit, constata-t-il sombrement.

- Si je fais pas l'affaire, je m'en remettrai, riposta Bra, sans pouvoir retenir ses paroles.

En réalité, elle commençait à ressentir une véritable peur. Ce mec n'était _pas_ Gohan. Définitivement. Il pouvait la violer sur la table s'il voulait et on veillerait surtout à ne pas le déranger. Il pinça les lèvres.

- Juste un conseil, siffla-t-il, souviens-toi bien où tu es, et à qui tu parles.

- Justement…murmura Bra d'une voix à peine audible.

Subitement, alors qu'il était resté tout à fait immobile jusque-là, il se redressa et tira le fauteuil de Bra jusqu'à lui. Elle étouffa un petit cri d'effroi et remonta ses genoux sous son menton, dans un réflexe de protection. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et sourit, visiblement ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Il avait agrippé les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de Bra et lui faisait face. Malgré sa terreur, elle s'efforçait de soutenir son regard, recroquevillée sur le fauteuil.

- Justement, quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute la pièce.

- Justement je ne me souviens pas où je suis et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir à qui je parle, souffla-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête avec un air qui lui parut machiavélique.

- Et de quoi tu te souviens exactement ? A qui crois-tu que tu parles ?

Il parlait de plus en plus bas et se penchait vers elle dangereusement, comme pour lui permettre d'entendre. Elle se recula au maximum, saisie de panique. Les questions étaient donc toujours les mêmes ? Elle eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

- Je me souviens d'un monde qui n'est pas celui-là, gémit-elle, je t'ai pris pour un ami qui n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de me mettre dans son _harem, _qui n'aurait jamais eu l'idée répugnante d'avoir un _harem _!

- Quel ami ? Quel monde ? interrogea-t-il brusquement.

Il était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur lui. Elle se débattit soudainement avec affolement, essayant de le repousser en enfonçant ses poings serrés dans ses épaules. Elle eut l'impression de frapper dans un mur de béton. Il ne vacilla pas d'un millimètre et attrapa ses poignets dans un éclair, avant de les immobiliser totalement en les croisant au niveau de son abdomen.

- Parle ! grinça-t-il.

Les idées de Bra étaient étrangement diluées. Dans son affolement, elle n'entendait plus les questions et ne voulait plus parler. A chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de raconter son histoire, elle avait été punie, et il paraissait si menaçant, si indestructible que son esprit s'était fermé. Elle tentait juste, désespérément, de se dégager de son emprise, de sa proximité croissante qui allumait toutes les alarmes dans son cerveau. Elle se tortillait vainement en essayant de l'éloigner avec ses jambes.

- Qui est le guerrier aux cheveux dorés ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! hurlait-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Tout d'un coup, il se leva et, tout en continuant à la tenir par les poignets, il la souleva d'un seul geste circulaire et la projeta sur le plateau de la table. Elle eut un cri de surprise et son dos heurta le bois dur. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle et la fixait d'un air irrité.

- Bra ! Jusqu'où faut-il que j'aille pour que tu parles ? tonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, multipliant ses efforts pour le repousser. Il eut un soupir de frustration. Il releva ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et, les maintenant d'une seule main, se servit de l'autre pour lui écarter brutalement les jambes.

- Ne me touche pas ! glapit-elle, Gohan ! Par pitié ! Gohan, arrête !

Il s'immobilisa instantanément. Son expression se transforma tout d'un coup. Il s'écarta d'elle et la redressa lentement. Elle haletait encore mais le fixait d'un œil perplexe, abasourdie par son revirement soudain.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Il la remit debout doucement. Elle tremblait et n'osait plus faire un geste, totalement déroutée. Il l'étreignit brièvement son épaule d'une main, dans un geste qui se voulait consolateur, mais qui provoqua chez elle un sursaut de recul. Il garda pourtant sa main sur son épaule, dans une position qui aurait pu être paternelle en d'autres circonstances et la dévisagea longuement. Il paraissait réfléchir. L'esprit de Bra était toujours en alerte. Elle avait déjà expérimenté l'imprévisibilité des saïyens et elle ressentait une vive méfiance à l'égard du moindre de ses mouvements. Elle resta figée et silencieuse, tirant inconsciemment le bas de sa tunique pour couvrir ce qui pouvait l'être. Il prit une de ses mèches et l'observa distraitement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose surnaturelle.

- Il faut qu'on parle, conclut-il. Mais pas ici. Suis-moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il saisit son poignet, l'entraîna vers une porte et l'ouvrit. Le sang de Bra se glaça, dès qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre.

- Non ! gémit-t-elle en s'opposant vigoureusement au mouvement.

Mais il ignora sa réaction et la tira sans ménagement vers l'intérieur. Elle trébucha et s'étala sur le lit avec un grognement étouffé. Il referma la lourde porte derrière lui et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait aussitôt repris ses appuis sur le lit et était assise face à lui. Elle recula fébrilement le plus loin possible sur le large lit. Mais il ne fit pas mine d'avancer. Il était debout devant la porte close et avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était absolument inutile.

- Je ne vais rien te faire, soupira-t-il en retirant sa cape.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire et restait sur ses gardes, essayant d'enregistrer la configuration des lieux, détectant mentalement les possibilités de fuite. Il y avait une fenêtre. Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse aménagée en jardin japonais. Et au-delà de la rambarde, malgré les voilages qui masquaient la vue, Bra apercevait un panorama de la ville qui s'étirait à perte de vue. Ils étaient en hauteur. Au-delà de la rambarde, l'air libre, et, peut-être la liberté. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Pour l'instant, elle devait rester attentive à lui, à ses intentions.

Il dégrafa son armure, la retira consciencieusement et la plaça sur un mannequin prévu à cet effet. Il ne portait plus maintenant que sa combinaison de spandex et un pourpoint, ce qui paraissait être sa tenue de civil. Il s'étira et fit craquer son cou. Elle observait ses muscles saillants et la perfection de son corps. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel à sa réflexion, bien au contraire. Elle se souvenait de la dureté de sa chaire quand elle avait voulu le repousser de ses poings. Elle prenait toute la mesure de sa constitution indestructible et de sa force implacable et cela attisait son angoisse. Quelles que soient ses intentions, elle n'aurait pas vraiment la possibilité d'y résister bien longtemps. Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Si elle se laissait faire, peut-être s'endormirait-il, et elle aurait alors tout loisir de sortir sans être dérangée. Cette idée lui donna un haut le coeur. Il monta sur le lit et s'agenouilla face à elle. Elle voulut se reculer un peu plus, mais le mur derrière elle l'en empêcha. Il resta immobile et lui sourit.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai rien, répéta-t-il.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est ici ? objecta-t-elle en pointant le lit sous elle.

Il inspecta la pièce d'un œil circulaire et se frotta la tête d'un geste qui en rappela douloureusement un autre à Bra.

- Eh… C'est vrai, c'est compliqué. Il faut que les autres y croient, expliqua-t-il.

- Croient à quoi ? s'écria Bra avec incrédulité.

Il reprit son air sérieux et voulut poser ses mains sur ses bras mais elle esquiva aussitôt son contact. Il n'insista pas.

- Il faut qu'ils croient que je t'ai ramenée pour mon harem. C'est là que tu es le plus en sécurité, précisa-t-il.

La bouche de Bra s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la stupeur.

- En sécurité ?... Tu veux me mettre en sécurité ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et pourquoi ne pas, me laisser tout simplement… partir ?

Il plissa les yeux et la dévisagea avec méfiance.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est plus sûr à l'extérieur ? répliqua-t-il.

L'estomac de Bra se noua. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant à ça. Son sort au milieu des saïyens était si brutal, qu'elle n'avait eu aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité hors de leur portée.

- Je me demande vraiment d'où tu viens, reprit Ogonni, et comment connais-tu Gohan ?

- Mais… c'est toi Gohan, bégaya-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Quel âge as-tu, Bra ?

- Dix sept ans.

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

- C'est impossible, conclut-il. Où es-tu née ?

- Je suis née dans la capitale de l'Ouest. Ma mère est Bulma Briefs et mon père est Végéta.

Il sursauta et commença à s'agiter. Il se releva, marcha un moment de long en large en lui jetant des regards en coin de temps à autres. Elle l'observait sans vraiment comprendre. Elle s'en voulait de s'être confiée. Chaque fois qu'elle livrait un détail sur sa vie, ça provoquait une catastrophe. Il finit par s'immobiliser et vint se rassoir auprès d'elle.

- Tu ne dois _jamais, jamais_, raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? Jamais.

Elle hocha la tête docilement. C'était un principe qu'elle avait fini par assimiler. Mais Ogonni restait soucieux.

- Couche-toi et dors maintenant. Je dois voir quelqu'un, je reviens. On reparlera de tout ça… Et du guerrier doré, aussi.

Il s'enroula dans une cape noire suspendue dans un coin.

- Et si on frappe, tu ne réponds pas. Si tu ne réponds pas, personne n'osera entrer. Officiellement, je suis ici avec toi, n'oublie pas.

Elle enregistra ses instructions et le vit disparaître par une autre porte que celle qui menait au salon. Quand elle fut seule, elle attendit un moment avant de s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Elle hésita une minute et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. L'extérieur était pire qu'ici. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Peut-être qu'il bluffait pour la dissuader d'essayer de lui échapper. Mais s'il voulait vraiment éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie, il ne l'aurait pas laissée seule. Il l'aurait attachée même. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et essaya de l'actionner. La fenêtre était bloquée. Elle chercha vainement comment la déverrouiller. Finalement, scrutant le ciel sombre au-dessus de la ville illuminée, elle soupira et se résigna à faire ce qu'il avait dit. Elle se glissa entre les draps et se fit la réflexion amère que, si elle avait répondu aux questions du saïyen, personne ne se préoccupait de répondre aux siennes.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Long silence but sill on the tracks. Merci, merci pour les reviews. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Bra était seule dans le lit. Le jour était déjà levé. Debout dans un coin de la chambre, Ogonni finissait de harnacher son plastron. Elle remarqua avec malaise qu'il paraissait avoir dormi avec elle, les draps de son côté étaient encore tièdes et chiffonnés.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il simplement, concentré sur ses manipulations.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, _là _? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'indignation en désignant le matelas.

- Commence pas... c'est _mon_ lit, j'allais pas dormir par terre quand même, non ? Les terriennes sont tellement douillettes…

Bra fit une moue ennuyée et tira à nouveau sur sa tunique dans un réflexe mécanique. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire désarmant.

- Hey, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Officiellement, tu fais partie de mon harem. On essaye de trouver une autre solution, mais en attendant, fais-moi confiance, il faut que tu joues le jeu.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit au pas de course, visiblement déjà en retard.

Et on avait reconduit Bra au harem. S'il était un lieu sûr, il n'était certainement pas l'endroit rêvé pour elle. Ogonni avait dit qu'_on_ essayait de trouver une solution. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui il parlait, mais elle espérait que tout ça se dénouerait vite. Et elle devait trouver une façon de retrouver son père, sa famille, sa vie. Elle revoyait de plus en plus souvent l'image de sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête avec découragement. C'était le seul flash qui transperçait l'image de sa feuille de science. Il était de plus en plus net dans son esprit et parfois, il se prolongeait suffisamment pour que Bulma se penche et l'étreigne vivement contre elle. C'était un souvenir. Inutile, inexplicable, mais un souvenir auquel elle se raccrochait, qu'elle repassait dans sa tête comme un appât pour en faire ressurgir d'autres à la surface de son esprit blanc.

Quand elle revint après la nuit passée dans la chambre du saïyen, les filles du harem l'ignorèrent, tout simplement, et, de son côté, Bra n'était pas d'humeur à se lier. Elle gardait le vif sentiment qu'elles n'étaient pas du même monde, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais elle sentait leurs œillades intriguées dans son dos. Bra ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec dégoût qu'elles étaient toutes passées dans les draps où elle avait dormi.

- Alors ? C'était pas si terrible, finalement ? demanda une voix malicieuse derrière elle.

Bra s'était isolée dans le patio qui leur servait de jardin. Assise en lotus sur le banc, les yeux fermés, elle essayait une fois de plus de se concentrer pour faire revenir l'image furtive de Bulma dans son crâne réfractaire. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Erasa avait pris place à côté d'elle et s'allumait une cigarette. Elle la toisait avec un air vicieux qui hérissa aussitôt Bra. Elle savait que sa question se référait à sa prétendue nuit avec Ogonni.

- Comme tu vois, grogna Bra laconiquement. Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

Erasa fit un signe de la main pour signifier qu'elle avait arrêté de compter.

- J'ai été l'une des premières, j'étais jeune à l'époque.

Bra fronça le nez avec dégout. Erasa se mit à rire.

- Tu fais comme si tu n'étais que de passage, releva-t-elle. Tu resteras aussi longtemps qu'il plaira au Seigneur.

- Il paraît.

Erasa cessa de sourire et lui lança un regard grave.

- Vous l'avez vraiment fait ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Bra tourna les yeux vers elle avec méfiance.

- Vous avez vraiment baisé ? répéta Erasa avec une formulation plus directe.

Bra n'aima pas la question, ni dans sa forme ni sur le fond. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'Erasa la pose.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? marmonna Bra.

- Ma petite chérie, ça fait des années que je vis dans ce harem je t'ai vue arriver, je t'ai vue réagir à l'idée qu'il te touche… Une vraie tigresse… Et maintenant, tu as l'air si calme, si sûre de toi… ça colle pas.

Bra se figea. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'une fille comme ça serait si observatrice. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne se donnait pas beaucoup de mal pour jouer ce rôle de concubine, qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. D'un autre côté, Ogonni était le premier, et le seul jusqu'ici, à essayer de la protéger, et, en attendant de trouver une solution à tout ce chaos, Bra prit conscience qu'elle aurait tout intérêt à s'efforcer de suivre ses instructions. Ce n'était pas pire que de patauger dans les immondices dans les égouts, une douche à cinq, ou une séance d'interrogatoire avec Panais. Elle se décontracta un peu.

- Mais parce que c'était un bon coup, finalement, minauda-t-elle. J'ai changé d'avis sur lui.

Erasa lui attrapa le poignet et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, tu vois. Ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas touché une des filles ici, même si elles font croire le contraire. Moi je pense tout à fait à autre chose.

Le sang de Bra se glaça, et une alarme s'alluma dans son cerveau.

- A quoi tu penses ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je pense qu'Ogonni a viré carrément gay et qu'il nous garde pour la galerie. Alors, je me demande bien ce que tu fous ici, à faire croire qu'il te baise.

Bra dégagea son poignet avec vivacité, comme si les doigts d'Erasa la brûlaient. Elle la fixa avec écoeurement, mais l'autre femme se contentait de continuer à fumer tranquillement, sans se décontenancer. Elle lui sourit à nouveau triomphalement.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

Bra hésita. Erasa faisait preuve d'une perspicacité qui l'estomaquait. Bien sûr, elle se serait volontiers passé des détails choquants qu'elle venait de lui servir, mais elle avait l'air d'en savoir énormément sur ce monde, et Bra pensa aussitôt qu'elle pourrait être aussi une source précieuse de renseignements.

- Il m'a promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien si je jouais le jeu, admit Bra.

Le sourire d'Erasa s'élargit triomphalement.

- Il est si malin, conclut-elle. Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne parle que de toi, c'est trop bruyant tout ça. Il veut donner le change.

Bra cligna des yeux. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Finalement, peut-être, ne l'avait-il fait venir ici que pour cette raison-là ? Donner le change. Ou voulait-il vraiment la protéger et comprendre d'où elle venait ? Elle n'était plus sûre de savoir.

- Donner le change ? répéta Bra.

- Hmm. Il ne veut pas de femmes, il ne veut pas qu'on le force à épouser une saïyenne pour se reproduire. D'un autre côté, ses penchants sexuels ne sont pas une excuse valable pour échapper à une union. D'autres que lui y sont passés. Mais son harem de terriennes… ça, ça a été une idée très maline. Il lui vaut une terrible réputation chez les saïyens. C'est impur et ça détourne beaucoup de familles qui pourraient avoir envie de se lier à la sienne par un mariage.

- En fait, tu es en train de me dire que ce harem… est un faux ? bredouilla Bra avec curiosité.

- Il ne l'a pas toujours été. Mais, avec le temps, il est devenu une coquille vide. De temps en temps, une des filles va passer la nuit avec lui, elle revient avec un air ravi mais je sais qu'il ne se passe plus rien pour aucune d'entre elle depuis longtemps. Comme tu as vu, j'ai l'art de tirer les confidences.

Bra était mal à l'aise. Tout ça était bizarre. Et c'était la vie privée d'Ogonni. Pourtant, dans l'intimité du jardin reculée, elle avait envie de poser d'autres questions. Erasa recracha sa fumée pensivement.

- Elle la ferme toutes, reprit-elle, elles ont trop peur de se faire virer et de retourner à l'état d'esclaves Ogonni est un maître adorable comparé à d'autres.

Bra sourit. Il n'était peut-être pas si éloigné que ça de Gohan.

- Il a beaucoup de secrets, précisa Erasa, et je crois que le harem lui a beaucoup servi de paravents.

- Il est puissant ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bra.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, il est le fils aîné de Kakarott et le petit-fils de Bardock. C'est pour ça qu'il peut se permettre la fantaisie du harem.

Bra sursauta. Kakarott lui était un nom familier. Mais sa mémoire ne parvenait pas à lui donner plus de précisions. Gokû?

- Et sa mère ? enchaîna Bra qui espérait recoller les morceaux du puzzle.

Erasa se tortilla.

- Hmm… Il ne faut pas trop parler de sa mère. Comme c'est une terrienne, c'est un problème…

- Chichi ? s'exclama Bra.

Erasa haussa les sourcils.

- Tu la connais, alors ? Je ne sais plus son nom, répondit distraitement Erasa qui écrasa son mégot dans le pot d'une plante.

- Où est-elle ? interrogea Bra, inondée d'espoir.

Erasa la regarda avec perplexité.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? A ma connaissance, elle est morte depuis longtemps.

Bra pinça les lèvres avec déception.

- Quelle importance de toute façon ? Elle est sûrement mieux où elle est, conclut Erasa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Erasa plissa les yeux et fixa Bra avec incrédulité.

- Mais enfin, de quelle planète tu débarques, toi ? siffla-t-elle.

Bra se raidit. C'était effectivement une bonne question. Elle aurait préféré savoir sur quelle planète elle avait atterri en réalité. Elle s'agita nerveusement sous l'œil suspicieux d'Erasa.

- Quand je me suis blessée à la tête, j'ai perdu une bonne partie de ma mémoire, expliqua piteusement Bra.

Erasa haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

- Ho ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? interrogea-t-elle, les saïyens ? Les cyborgs ? Toute cette merde ?

- Les cyborgs ?

- Ouais, tu sais… Ces enfoirés qui ravagent la planète ?

- Euh… Ce ne sont pas les saïyens qui ravagent la planète ?

Erasa éclata de rire.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire, mais pas le sens de l'humour, conclut-elle. Ouais… Les saïyens sont des enfoirés aussi. Ils nous ont colonisés et asservis, on avait pas vraiment besoin de ça non plus, je l'admets. Mais, ils sont _à peu près _civilisés, quand tu les connais. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Bra fronçait les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Elle savait peu de choses de l'histoire des cyborgs. Tout ça s'était passé avant sa naissance. Son frère lui avait raconté un peu mais on ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Elle connaissait Cell.

- A peu près rien. Le nom de Cell peut-être, hasarda-t-elle.

- Cell ? Qui est Cell ?

- Je ne sais plus, marmonna Bra avec embarras.

Erasa haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Bref, tout ce que tu as à retenir, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de places vraiment paisibles pour nous dans ce monde. Le mieux, c'est encore de rester sagement dans le harem d'Ogonni, crois-moi.

Bra baissa les yeux, sans répondre, fermement convaincue du contraire. Mais ce qu'Erasa venait de lui confier la déroutait complètement. Elle comprenait que, d'une manière inexplicable et surnaturelle, elle se retrouvait dans une dimension qui n'était plus la sienne. Une dimension hostile. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du moyen d'en sortir. Pour trouver ce moyen, il fallait retrouver la mémoire et, en attendant, survivre et comprendre. Elle s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir fait l'impasse sur les histoires que sa mère lui avait racontées.

Le soir, elle espéra vainement qu'Ogonni reparaisse. Elle éprouvait un besoin croissant de confier son histoire à une personne de confiance qui pourrait l'éclairer. Elle avait besoin de savoir. La révélation d'Erasa, sur la présence des cyborg qui _ravageaient la planète,_ lui rappelaient les paroles d'Ogonni, qui avait sous-entendu que le monde extérieur était encore moins sûr que la captivité chez les saïyens. Elle devait se faire expliquer ce qui se passait exactement ici, si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar. Mais elle attendit vainement Ogonni ce soir-là.

Bra commença à s'interroger sur la confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder. Si Ogonni était Gohan, elle avait réalisé que Cumber était peut-être bien Goten. Et que lui avait-il dit ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était un commandant saïyen, qui exécutait tous les ordres; il n'était pas là pour l'aider. C'était clair, c'était vrai. Ogonni, de la même manière, était un Maître saïyen et sa loyauté envers sa race devait encore surpasser celle de Cumber. Ogonni paraissait bienveillant, mais il n'avait pas hésité à la tourmenter quand elle avait dîné avec lui, quoiqu'elle n'ait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait fait cela, et pourquoi il avait cessé de le faire. En réalité, elle ne savait rien de ses intentions. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il l'avait convaincue de se tenir tranquille dans son harem, en lui garantissant qu'elle serait en danger si elle n'obéissait pas. Une excellente façon de s'assurer de sa docilité. Et s'il s'était contenté de dormir chastement avec elle, n'était-ce pas tout simplement parce que son corps ne l'intéressait pas ? Dans quel but l'avait-il sortie des griffes de Panais ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien en fait, et la théorie d'Erasa sur ce harem, servant de paravent à ses secrets, avait fait surgir le doute dans son esprit. Ogonni était Gohan mais il n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, il n'était pas son ami.

Alors, tandis que la nuit silencieuse était tombée sur le harem, dévorée par les questions et l'impatience, Bra décida de tenter à nouveau de rejoindre la terrasse, celle qui promettait la liberté. Elle avait remarqué que le harem n'était pas particulièrement surveillé. Les filles étaient si habituées à leur existence cotonneuse, qu'elle n'avait même pas l'idée de sortir de leurs appartements. Pas une ne parlait de liberté ou d'air frais. Elle passait le plus clair de leur temps à prendre soin de leurs corps, qui n'intéressaient manifestement plus personne. C'était une torpeur étonnante et tout à fait assumée. Bra ressentait avec un certain malaise leur satisfaction d'évoluer dans un monde si insouciant. La nuit, la vie était encore plus paresseuse que le jour dans cet endroit clos et ouaté. Les filles dormaient dans des alcôves disposées dans une grande cour marbrée. Bra s'était installée dans l'une d'entre elles et surveillait le voilage qui refermait son lit. La pénombre était égayée par des lanternes bleutées scellées dans les murs. Elle se redressa doucement et entreprit de s'extirper du cocon dans lequel elle était censée dormir. A défaut de vêtements plus raisonnables, elle portait toujours la tunique qu'on lui avait fait enfiler la veille. Elle n'eut pas de mal à traverser la cour en marchant silencieusement sur le dallage de la cour. Elle songea que l'absence de chaussure pourrait être, plus tard, un sérieux handicap dans le monde extérieur. Elle écarta cependant cette idée, et se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée du harem. C'était une porte battante qu'on s'était efforcé de décorer d'un encombrement de détails délicats, pour la distinguer d'une autre porte, et sous-entendre qu'elle ouvrait sur un monde merveilleux. C'était laid, c'était sirupeux, c'était de mauvais goût et répugnant, comme tout ici. Bra devait s'enfuir. Elle poussa timidement la porte qui donnait dans un large corridor. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était désert. Il n'y avait pas de gardes ici et les serviteurs avaient tous fini leurs services. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec excitation.

Quelques veilleuses tamisées assuraient un éclairage suffisant pour se repérer. Elle traversa la maison, en se référant à ses souvenirs pour retrouver la porte de la chambre. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle s'immobilisa un instant. Elle entreprenait la phase la plus délicate de son projet. Elle se demanda si Ogonni était couché. Il n'était pas encore très tard, le couvre-feu avait été ordonné une heure auparavant, et le salon, qu'elle avait soigneusement évité, était encore illuminé. Le Maître n'était certainement pas rentré. Si elle tombait sur lui, elle pourrait toujours inventer une envie subite de lui parler. Elle tendit l'oreille et le silence l'encouragea à penser que la chambre était sûrement déserte. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution et eut la satisfaction de vérifier sa déduction.

Le lit était impeccablement fait. Dans l'un des coins de la chambre, le mannequin destiné à supporter l'armure était nu. Bra se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma sans bruit derrière elle. Son œil se fixa aussitôt à la baie vitrée. Elle était si proche. Elle dut faire une pause pour calmer les battements de son cœur. La fenêtre, elle le savait, était bloquée. Si elle faisait trop de bruit pour l'ouvrir, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention. C'était un risque qu'elle avait renoncé à prendre la veille, quand elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au Maître Saïyen. Ce soir, elle était déterminée. Sa patience s'était usée après avoir discuté avec Erasa. Elle tira les rideaux qui barraient l'accès à la vitre. Le paysage de l'autre côté lui coupa le souffle. La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait noire. Quelques nuages naviguaient en clair-obscur au-dessus de la ville qui se dessinait en ombres chinoises, agrémentées des scintillements de quelques fenêtres ou lampadaires. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de s'enfuir dans l'obscurité, mais Bra n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle étudia le mécanisme d'ouverture de la vitre, et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas su repérer, la veille, une commande de contrôle fixée au mur. Le verre était très épais et il y avait peu d'espoir de le fendre. Elle examina le boitier de commande. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître un système de sécurité basique qui était identique à celui de la Caspule, _chez elle. _Ce détail familier, bien qu'il fût anodin, lui rappela la raison de sa fuite et ralluma l'espoir et l'enthousiasme en elle. Il fallait rentrer. Elle fit quelques manipulation et la vitre coulissa silencieusement, laissant entrer une bouffée de l'air extérieur. Bra jubilait. Elle s'avança d'un pas chancelant sur la terrasse, jouissant du vent léger qui soulevait ses mèches et rafraichissait ses joues. Elle inspira profondément et ses yeux tombèrent sur le panorama époustouflant qui s'offrait à elle. La terrasse était située à une altitude vertigineuse. Une appréhension sourde vrilla très progressivement son estomac. Il faudrait voler. Voler vraiment. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle se disloquerait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, sur le sol si loin au-dessous d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Elle devait l'être, mais ça faisait si longtemps…

Subitement, le poids de la crainte dans son estomac se fit plus oppressant et une douleur irréelle lui déchira l'abdomen, la forçant à se courber violemment en étouffant un cri de surprise. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur son ventre. La souffrance, loin de s'apaiser se propagea soudainement dans tout son corps avec une acuité impitoyable, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Un spasme la fit encore tomber à quatre pattes, les dents serrées, incrédule. Elle sentait une sueur froide descendre le long de son échine et des picotements se disséminer dans tout son crâne. Elle tenta de se redresser pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle aperçut alors de minuscules tâches sombres sur le sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main libre à ses lèvres, pour découvrir avec horreur ses doigts maculés de sang. Elle prit seulement conscience du gout métallique dans sa bouche. Que lui arrivait-il ? Concentré sur la douleur insupportable, sur la pnaique du sang qui avait envahi sa bouche et dégoulinait sur son menton, son esprit parvenait tout juste à analyser la situation. Puis sa vision se brouilla et son corps tordu par la souffrance s'effondra lourdement.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci les reviews et les quelques curieu(x)(ses) qui suivent. Je ne vous oublie pas. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Elle reprit conscience avec une nausée persistante, l'esprit brouillé par un vertige incessant et une migraine rampante. Une fatigue abyssale immobilisait tout son corps, le moindre geste lui paraissant relever d'un effort surhumain. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et elle mit un temps avant que son cerveau ne se connecte au décor autour d'elle. Elle avait été bordée dans un grand lit, dans une chambre totalement inconnue. Ce n'était pas celle de Gohan-Ogonni. Celle-là était beaucoup plus austère. En face du lit, une série d'armures étaient consciencieusement alignées, précautionneusement ajustées sur des présentoirs. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'un groupe d'observateurs la scrutait. Les murs étaient sobrement peints d'une couleur sombre et, même si les draps et le lit étaient arrangés avec raffinement, on était loin du luxe de la chambre où elle avait dormi avec Ogonni. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se poser de questions, les protestations de son corps redevinrent la priorité de ses préoccupations. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, dans cette pièce étrange, avec pour seule compagnie les armures impeccables et muettes. Il dut se passer une bonne heure, avant que le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ne capte son attention divagante. Elle tourna tout juste les yeux. Un homme d'un certain âge était entré, sans même que Bra n'ait pu repérer l'emplacement de la porte. Il portait la tunique des serviteurs. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et la considéra gravement, d'un air sceptique.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu as survécu, marmonna-t-il.

Bra ne se sentait même pas la force de répondre. Il s'assit sur le lit avec précaution et approcha une coupe de ses lèvres. Elle tourna légèrement la tête. La simple idée d'introduire quoi que ce fût dans son estomac, la révulsait. Mais il insista, et pencha la coupe, pour faire glisser le breuvage qu'elle contenait entre ses lèvres. Bra se sentait si faible qu'elle ne protesta pas plus, laissant le liquide dégouliner grossièrement sur son menton. Etrangement, elle ressentit un certain bien-être à mesure que la mixture se répandait dans ses entrailles, et elle finit par collaborer avec le vieil homme pour en boire l'intégralité. Il essuya doucement sa bouche avec un chiffon, sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu sois encore là, répéta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Bra dans un souffle

- Tu as été empoisonnée. Tout le harem du Seigneur Ogonni a été empoisonné, expliqua froidement le serviteur.

Bra fronça les sourcils, hésitant à comprendre ses paroles dans les brumes de sa cervelle. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en silence. Ses mots se répercutaient dans le crâne de Bra. Empoisonnée. _Tout le harem_. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une silhouette qu'elle tarda à identifier s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et relança les mécanismes de connexion de son cerveau.

- Goten ? marmonna-t-elle.

_Non. _Elle se reprit.

- Cumber, corrigea-t-elle.

Il la fixait avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sur son front.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, constata-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- Tu ne crains rien ici. Tu es dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-il.

Les traits du saïyen trahissaient une sorte de soulagement. Sentant l'effet du médicament qu'on venait de lui administrer, Bra essaya de se redresser avec précaution et s'appuya sur son coude.

- Il a dit que…tout le harem avait été empoisonné, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Cette information restait figée dans son esprit.

- C'est vrai, soupira Cumber en croisant les bras, Ogonni a perdu toutes ses filles.

- Toutes ? Tu veux dire…

- Elles sont toutes mortes, précisa Cumber sans émotion.

Bra passa sa main sur son visage, subitement prise de tremblements. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- C'est des choses qui arrivent ici, ajouta Cumber, il est furieux mais…

Il s'interrompit, étonné de la voir pleurer, et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais elles sont toutes… vraiment… mortes ? bredouilla Bra misérablement, en réprimant les spasmes douloureux qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

Il haussa les épaules pour confirmer.

- Mais toi, tu as survécu, non ? souligna-t-il, comme une consolation évidente.

Bra ne put s'empêcher de sangloter doucement, atterrée par la violence de ce monde dans lequel elle se trouvait si impitoyablement empêtrée. Cumber attendait patiemment que ça passe. Il avait baissé les yeux et paraissait réfléchir.

- Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, reprit-il.

Elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle imagina une fraction de seconde que, si elle c'était envolée un instant plus tôt, l'effet du poison lui aurait certainement implacablement rogné les ailes et provoqué sa perte. Il saisit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de conneries, grogna-t-il sévèrement, ce coup-là te servira de leçons.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, gémit-elle.

- Et où veux-tu aller, explique-moi ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi…

- Chez toi ? C'est où chez toi ? interrogea-t-il perfidement.

Cette question provoqua un nouvel accès de sanglots, tant Bra se rendait compte qu'elle ignorait tout de la façon de revenir là d'où elle venait. Peut-être même qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de _chez elle_. L'abattement s'empara d'elle et elle se laissa retomber dans le lit et plaqua son visage dans l'oreiller, tournant le dos au saïyen, refusant de faire face à cette foutue chambre, à ces foutues armures, à ce foutu Goten qui n'était pas Goten. Il soupira avec agacement et quitta la pièce.

Elle pleura suffisamment longtemps pour vider son corps de toutes ses tensions. Le vieil homme reparut avec un autre médicament et elle s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Ses cils étaient collés de larmes séchées mais elle n'avait plus qu'une très vague migraine et l'impression qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais faim jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle s'assit dans le lit et examina à nouveau la chambre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Cumber qui dormait sur un fauteuil dans un coin, enroulé dans une couverture. Quelques veilleuses éclairaient la pièce, et une fenêtre, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là, lui indiqua qu'on devait être en pleine nuit. Elle repoussa les draps et se leva. Elle s'étira silencieusement et jaugea, à l'odeur de sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle avait dû passer plusieurs jours ici. Elle eut un froncement de nez. Elle se serait damnée pour une douche. Mais c'était la fenêtre qui captait le plus son attention. Une longue fenêtre rectangulaire, relativement étroite, mais assez large pour qu'elle passe. Elle s'en approcha et colla ses doigts sur la vitre en scrutant la vue. Toujours cette immense ville endormie, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle se recula d'un pas et heurta un corps juste derrière elle.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda la voix grave de Cumber.

Elle tressaillit et se retourna pour lever les yeux sur lui. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Le clair-obscur de la chambre laissait une partie de son visage dans l'ombre, mais ses yeux luisants perçaient l'obscurité et elle sentait leurs poids sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression. A cet instant, bizarrement, elle le trouva beau. C'était une idée totalement saugrenue et dénuée d'intérêt, en la circonstance. Il était plus certainement, en colère, méfiant, menaçant, même violent si nécessaire. Saïyen. Un commandant saïyen qui exécutait _tous_ les ordres. Toujours. Mais _beau _?

- Je pense que si le poison avait fait effet plus tard, j'aurai pu tomber de la terrasse, répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et sourit avec satisfaction.

- Tâche de t'en souvenir, conclut-il, il faut qu'on parle.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On manque de temps. Ça fait plus de quatre jours que tu es là. Tu ne peux plus rester ici.

Il s'assit sur le lit défait en face d'elle et la dévisagea. Elle se tenait toujours debout devant lui, hésitante. Son incompréhension de tout ça transparaissait sur son visage angélique.

- Tu comprends rien, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua lentement la tête négativement. Il sourit d'une manière inquiétante.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment d'ici, je me trompe ?

Elle s'agita nerveusement. Devait-elle encore dire qu'elle était la fille de Végéta ? Que pouvait-elle expliquer sans risquer un déchaînement de violence ? Cumber était-il vraiment digne de confiance ?

- Mais tu es à moitié saïyenne. J'en suis sûr maintenant. D'ailleurs, toutes les autres filles sont toutes mortes, toi seule as survécu.

Bra pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

- Erasa aussi ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Toute, claqua la voix calme de Cumber.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse. Il n'y avait pas une once de compassion dans son constat. A nouveau, son esprit envahissant releva qu'il était beau. Elle se demanda s'il était Goten. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la beauté de Goten l'ait jamais particulièrement frappée comme celle de Cumber.

- Tu es le frère d'Ogonni ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est vrai. Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas Goten. Mais c'est toi, Goten.

Il eut un imperceptible sursaut et il perdit un instant son impassibilité habituelle. Elle s'aperçut que sa remarque l'avait surpris, et elle redouta sa réaction. Mais il ne bougea pas. Son regard devint absent et il se tut. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et s'assit timidement à côté de lui, essayant de mieux cerner son visage pour confirmer la théorie qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

- Ma mère m'appelait comme ça, souffla-t-il. Personne ne connait ce nom. Certains connaissent Gohan, mais Goten… Quasiment plus personne.

Le cœur de Bra se serra d'entendre ces explications. Elle prit une inspiration avant d'oser formuler sa question.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Chichi ?

- Elle est morte. Je ne sais pas vraiment les détails, j'étais tout petit. Je suis un saïyen, j'ai été élevé parmi les miens, et mon nom est Cumber. Goten, comme Gohan, n'existe plus depuis très longtemps. Je n'avais plus jamais entendu ce nom jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve dans les égouts de la parcelle 22.

Il racontait tout ça d'un ton résigné, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il récitait une leçon qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprise. Il brisa subitement sa méditation et reporta à nouveau son attention sur elle.

- Qui sont tes parents ? Comment connais-tu tout ça ?

- Ma mère s'appelle Bulma Briefs, répondit-elle prudemment.

- Bulma Briefs. C'est ce que pensait Ogonni.

- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

- Moi non. Je l'ai croisée mais je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop petit. Mon frère l'a connue. Quand il t'a vue, il a été convaincu que tu étais sa fille comme tu l'as affirmé à Panais. Il parait que tu lui ressembles.

- Elle est morte, elle aussi ? demanda Bra en retenant son souffle.

- Ça, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, évite de mentionner son nom ici. Tu as déjà trop parlé, c'est devenu dangereux.

- Dangereux, répéta Bra d'un air songeur.

Tout lui paraissait dangereux ici. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle avait pu se considérer en sécurité jusqu'ici.

- Et ton père ? demanda Cumber abruptement, ton père doit être saïyen, si ta mère est Bulma Briefs.

Bra se leva d'un bond et lui fit face. Inconsciemment, elle se recula d'un pas.

- Tu veux vraiment que je répète le nom de mon père ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Arrête ! hurla-t-il.

Il s'était levé à son tour et se tenait devant elle en une fraction de seconde. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et sa silhouette massive et menaçante et son cri subit nouèrent ses tripes. Mais elle ne recula pas. Elle le défia du regard, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est impossible ! Arrête de mentir ! Tu n'es pas sa fille ! ajouta-t-il hors de lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? siffla-t-elle.

Il la saisit au col mais elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, attendant stoïquement qu'il la frappe peut-être.

- Si tu l'es… Si tu l'es vraiment…. haleta Cumber avec rage, si tu l'es vraiment…

Il était très agité, nerveux. Bra l'avait toujours vu calme, contrôlant la moindre parcelle d'émotion, flegmatique. Il avait levé la main, comme pour la frapper mais se contenta de fermer son poing avant de le laisser retomber. Il se détourna d'elle. Bra ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés et candides.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être sa fille ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui tournait le dos et semblait déployer un effort prodigieux pour maîtriser son emportement. Elle attrapa son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face et à lui parler.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je ne comprends rien ! C'est si incroyable que ça ? insistait-elle.

Mais il ne répondait pas. Elle le contourna pour rencontrer son regard qui restait rivé au sol. Elle distinguait la jointure de ses mâchoires crispées et ressentait les émanations furieuses de son aura qui retombaient progressivement, à mesure qu'il reprenait le contrôle.

- Explique-moi, ordonnait-elle d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et implorant.

Il souffla à plusieurs reprises avant de relever la tête, à nouveau parfaitement calme. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Mon père veut te voir, répondit-il seulement.

- Gokû ? s'exclama-t-elle spontanément.

- Kakarott, rectifia-t-il.

Bra se souvint alors que Kakarott était le nom saïyen de Gokû. Une chaleur l'envahit. Bien sûr. Gokû. Gokû était toujours la solution à tout. Il la verrait, il comprendrait, il trouverait un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle.

- Gokû, murmura-t-elle à nouveau rêveusement.

- Il n'est pas sur Terre, précisa Cumber, pas encore.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil où il s'était endormi.

- Recouche-toi. Dans quelques heures, nous partirons vers un endroit où on le rencontrera, je préfère que tu ne restes pas à Vegitasei.

Bra l'observait en se tordant les mains. Il ajustait ses couvertures et paraissait prêt à prolonger sa nuit, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne lui avait donné aucune réponse sur Végéta, et les questions sur son père lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il était systématiquement un sujet sulfureux et, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'aborder, quel que soit l'interlocuteur, une tempête s'abattait autour d'elle. Elle soupira. Si elle parvenait à quitter ce monde, après tout, tout ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle savait qui était son père et elle le connaissait. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie jusqu'ici et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il reviendrait la chercher.

- On quitte la planète ? s'inquiéta-t-elle subitement en s'asseyant sur son lit lentement.

- Non, grogna-t-il, mais personne ne doit savoir que mon père vient sur Terre, on le rejoindra dans une arrière-base reculée.

Il s'était déjà calé dans sa couverture et avait fermé les yeux.

- Dors, maintenant, il y a de la route et elle n'est pas très sûre.

Elle obéit et se glissa dans les draps froissés. Mais son impatience la taraudait et le sommeil tardait à venir. Elle scrutait Cumber qui avait sombré sans difficulté, apparemment habitué, en soldat expérimenté, à s'endormir sur commande, dans n'importe quel endroit qui l'autorisait. La pénombre, et sa position, enroulé dans la couverture, permettait à peine à Bra de voir son visage, mais elle entendait sa respiration régulière. Les yeux de Bra glissèrent à nouveau vers la fenêtre. La nuit opaque l'obstruait complètement, laissant tout juste deviner le halo des quelques lumières de la ville au dehors. Le rectangle sombre dans le mur l'hypnotisa longuement avant qu'elle se décide à s'en détourner et s'enfonce définitivement dans les couvertures, comme Cumber le lui avait suggéré. _Gokû._

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais. MAJ._

_D'abord, merci les reviews des patientes. Cheshire: t'es à fond ça fait plaisir, je crois que tu auras peut-être encore quelques surprises. Avec ta permission, je te piquerai peut-être l'idée d'en appeler un Aubergine, ça peut servir... Miss Clo: Voldemort ta mère... Et merci toutes les autres que j'ai oubliées sur les précédents chapitres._

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Derrière le carreau de la fenêtre, le ciel commençait tout juste à pâlir quand elle fut à nouveau réveillée par la poigne énergique de Cumber.

- Bouge-toi, il faut qu'on parte avant le lever du soleil, grommela-t-il seulement quand elle posa ses yeux embrumés sur lui.

Il était habillé déjà, en armure, comme prêt à un nouveau combat. Il jeta négligemment une tenue de spandex sur le lit et lui indiqua du pouce une porte, qui menait à une salle de bains.

Elle s'attarda sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche, qui débloquait délicieusement ses muscles engourdis. Elle n'avait plus mal à la tête non plus et son estomac semblait se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Elle avait faim. En sortant de la douche, elle considéra un instant les vêtements que Cumber lui avait remis. C'était un spandex bleu, du même bleu que celui que son père avait coutume de porter. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, ce détail lui rappela Végéta, puis lentement, de fil en aiguille les autres souvenirs émergèrent à leur tour, un par un. Ceux de la vie qu'elle avait perdue, et qu'elle tentait désespérément de retrouver. La légèreté de cette existence protégée lui manquait, cette existence qui gravitait essentiellement autour d'événements futiles, les notes au lycée, le résultat d'une compétition sportive, des secrets de filles. Tout cela commençait déjà à lui paraître lointain et irréel. Elle pensa à sa famille disloquée dans ce monde étrange, son père, sa mère, et même son frère, qui avaient toujours fait rempart autour d'elle, la laissant flotter depuis l'enfance dans la certitude innocente que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Des coups brutaux retentirent derrière la porte, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

- Dépêche-toi un peu ou je viens te chercher ! tonna la voix menaçante de Cumber.

Elle obtempéra avec empressement, certaine qu'il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle était vide. Elle en sortit, à la recherche de Cumber, et déboucha dans une large pièce où une table carrée était dressée, et couverte miraculeusement de nourriture en tout genre. Cumber y était assis et mangeait avec appétit. Derrière sa chaise, une femme se tenait debout, accoudée nonchalamment au dossier. Bra ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle portait une tenue de soldat et la toisait ouvertement avec curiosité.

- Mange autant que tu peux, on part dans dix minutes et je ne sais pas quand on pourra bouffer la prochaine fois, ordonna Cumber en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- On va où exactement ? demanda Bra en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, on doit se rendre dans une arrière-base au milieu d'un désert au sud. C'est loin et dangereux. Mais personne ne doit savoir qu'on y va, ni pourquoi.

Bra hocha la tête. Elle aurait voulu demander s'il s'agissait bien de rencontrer Gokû, comme il le lui avait expliqué la veille, mais la présence de la femme inconnue la retint de poser plus de questions.

- Mon frère ne peut pas venir avec nous, ce serait trop voyant, précisa Cumber, Pear va nous accompagner.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la femme pour préciser qu'elle était Pear.

- C'est mon premier lieutenant, on peut lui faire confiance, ajouta-t-il.

Bra leva les yeux vers elle et s'aperçut que le regard de la femme ne l'avait pas lâchée. Ses traits sévères confirmèrent à Bra qu'elle était saïyenne, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa queue autour de sa taille. Ses muscles saillaient sous le spandex de sa combinaison. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre exprimaient une certaine excitation, que la jeune fille trouvait inquiétante. Pourtant, elle était calme et immobile, attentive aux paroles de son commandant. Bra renonça à la saluer, comprenant que l'heure n'était plus aux civilités et intérieurement intimidée par sa présence.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle aurait du sang saïyen, lâcha Pear subitement, elle n'a même pas de queue.

- Rends moi service, ne cherche pas trop à comprendre, grommela Cumber abruptement.

La saïyenne pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas. Bra ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son regard perçant avec un brin de satisfaction. La présence de Pear la mettait mal à l'aise. La confiance qu'elle avait réussi à accorder à Cumber était fragile et mal assurée. Elle n'était pas totalement convaincue qu'il l'aiderait, et elle ne s'en remettait à lui, qu'à défaut de meilleur choix et, parce que jusqu'ici, elle admettait qu'elle n'avait pas eu à le regretter. Mais elle ne renonçait pas à lui vouer une certaine suspicion, veillant à ne pas se laisser troubler par la conviction qu'il était Goten. Parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le Goten qu'elle connaissait et elle s'efforçait de garder cette donnée à l'esprit.

L'irruption de cette saïyenne dans le paysage la gênait. Elle se méfiait d'elle, instinctivement, radicalement. La seule chose qui la rassurait un tant soit peu à son sujet, était de constater qu'elle était effectivement sous la coupe de Cumber.

Ils traversèrent le Palais pour regagner une aire d'atterrissage, où ils empruntèrent un petit engin, semblable à celui qui l'avait récupérée après son passage dans les égouts. Compte tenu de l'heure matinale, les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Pour masquer sa chevelure si particulière, Cumber avait quand même tenu à ce qu'elle enveloppe sa tête dans un foulard noir qui lui donnait des airs de pirates, et elle dut marcher docilement dans l'ombre des deux saïyens qui l'accompagnaient. Bra avait suivi toutes les instructions à la lettre. L'empoisonnement brutal des filles du harem lui avait fait comprendre qu'Ogonni et Cumber ne pouvait pas la protéger de tout. Ils n'étaient pas réellement si puissants dans cet endroit sinistre et sombre. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était menacée, mais elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle l'était. Elle lisait dans les yeux de Pear son étonnement face à ce déferlement de précautions. La saïyenne n'en savait pas forcément plus que Bra. Mais, conformément aux ordres de son commandant, elle s'abstenait de poser des questions.

Quand l'engin décolla enfin, Bra se posta au hublot avec avidité. Le jour se levait tout juste. Ils commençaient à prendre de l'altitude, après d'interminables manœuvres au sol, sur une aire d'envol colossale, bétonnée et encombrée de la circulation d'autres aéronefs, qui arrivaient ou partaient de toutes les directions. Bra scruta la ville. Végitasei. Elle était gigantesque. Bra ne se souvenait pas de l'existence d'une ville semblable dans son monde et elle en déduisit que les saïyens avaient dû la construire. Elle calcula qu'il devait être sur Terre depuis plusieurs années pour être parvenus à un tel exploit.

Mais au-delà de la ville, le paysage n'avait plus rien de civilisé. Quelques routes, miteuses vues du ciel, couraient jusqu'aux remparts, seuls signes de vie au milieu de plaines envahies par une nature anarchique qui, de temps à autres, laissait encore voir les vestiges de ce qui avait pu être un hameau ou un village. Quelque chose avait réduit en miette toutes les constructions de l'homme. Erasa avait parlé des cyborgs. Bra pensa à C-18. Elle la connaissait peu et elle l'avait certainement toujours trouvée un peu étrange, mais elle pouvait se souvenir d'elle en train de lui servir une limonade, quand elle était plus jeune, ou participer à un barbecue à la Capsule. Tout cela ne collait pas vraiment avec une éradication en règle du genre humain. Bra soupira et s'écarta du hublot. A mesure que leur engin s'était élevé dans les airs, les rayons du soleil tapaient plus franchement sur le carreau, générant une chaleur cuisante. Au-dessous d'eux, le paysage d'un vert jauni persistait à nier toute forme de présence humaine.

Bra se demanda si sa rencontre avec Gokû se révélerait une occasion de sortir de ce monde amer. Instinctivement, elle s'était convaincu que Gokû la reconnaîtrait et la protègerait. Bra avait changé de monde, par le fait d'un événement inconnu, il saurait comment la ramener chez elle. Il connaissait les boules du dragon, il connaissait une série d'êtres mystiques, qui sauraient expliquer ce qui était arrivé, et comment y remédier. Il avait vécu tellement de situations incroyables et il était bienveillant. Il comprendrait et il l'aiderait.

Elle serrait ses genoux nerveusement contre sa poitrine. Il fallait que ça marche. Il le fallait, parce que sinon, elle réalisait qu'elle se trouverait à court d'idée. Elle observa rêveusement la cabine dans laquelle Cumber l'avait cantonnée. Il était resté avec Pear dans le poste de pilotage, pour superviser les opérations de décollage. Cumber avait annoncé un long voyage. Long et très certainement ennuyeux.

Bra s'allongea sur la banquette, bercée par le ronronnement feutré du moteur et les micro-vibrations qui se répandaient sous elle. Elle scruta le plafond pour essayer à nouveau de se souvenir de quelque chose. Comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne vint et ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement.

Bulma la regardaient d'un air soucieux. Elle secoua la tête négativement et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour la serrer contre elle. Bra sentait son odeur, son parfum. Cette odeur la réconforta un peu. Elle avait peur. Non, pas seulement peur, elle était terrorisée. La douce chaleur de sa mère, qui murmurait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, la rassurait légèrement. Bulma se redressa et regarda sa fille d'un air désolé. Elle essuya affectueusement une larme sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Fais exactement ce que je t'ai dit. Et sois forte ! Tu es forte, déclara Bulma en agrippant ses joues fermement entre ses mains.

Bra se sentait trembler et les paroles de sa mère allumèrent une panique indescriptible dans son esprit.

- Maman ! appela-t-elle, pour retenir l'attention de Bulma.

Mais son image s'était déjà brouillée pour disparaître dans les limbes de son cerveau. Bra cria une seconde fois et tendit les mains. Elle ne parvint qu'à saisir le vide autour d'elle et bascula pour tomber de la banquette. Elle était toujours dans l'avion. Elle se concentra un instant pour tenter de graver dans sa mémoire la scène de son rêve, consciente qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un souvenir. Un morceau du puzzle à ranger précautionneusement dans un tiroir de son cerveau, en attendant de trouver les autres morceaux. Elle resta assise sur le sol un instant pour reprendre pied dans cette réalité sordide. Puis elle se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au hublot. Le paysage extérieur ne lui apprit pas grand-chose. Il était plus sec encore que celui de la capitale, et le soleil était haut dans le ciel maintenant, mais rien n'indiquait s'ils approchaient leur destination.

Elle s'avança vers la porte coulissante qui la séparait du poste de pilotage, en quête de renseignements. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur le mécanisme d'ouverture, elle entendit Pear et Cumber qui marmonnaient à voix basse .Elle décida d'essayer de capter leur discussion, pour obtenir peut-être des informations qu'on lui taisait. Elle se fit plus discrète et entrouvrit silencieusement la porte de seulement quelques centimètres. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Par le minuscule interstice, elle apercevait Cumber qui était debout face à Pear. Bra devinait la silhouette de la saïyenne plus qu'elle ne la distinguait franchement. Cumber n'était pas très éloigné de Bra. Pear grognait, ou chuchotait quelque chose que Bra n'arrivait pas à entendre. Elle tendit l'oreille sans résultat et son esprit capta enfin, le bruit de coups assourdis et réguliers, qu'elle identifia comme ceux du corps de la saïyenne contre la paroi. Ce bruit éveilla une association d'idée en elle, mais elle l'écarta avec une panique incrédule. Malgré tout, elle gela son réflexe d'ouvrir plus la porte, avant de comprendre exactement. Elle recouvra enfin sa lucidité, quand elle s'aperçut que les jambes nues de Pear s'enroulaient avidement autour de la taille de son commandement. Bra écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour prévenir tout bruit qui pourrait s'en échapper et révéler sa présence. Cumber avait fermé les yeux et une expression concentrée s'affichait sur son visage.

_Ils sont en train de baiser ! _hurla son esprit pour faire réagir son corps. Elle aurait dû refermer la porte et s'enfuir vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Elle restait choquée et hypnotisée par la scène. _Il va te voir ! Il va te voir !_ Elle rougissait d'avance. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans ce genre de situations ? Comment osaient-ils faire ça, alors qu'elle était dans la cabine de l'arrière, même si elle était censée dormir ? Un tourbillon de pensées submergeait son cerveau, sans qu'elle arrive à réagir correctement. Un gémissement de Pear la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle sentit son sang quitter tout son être. Elle prit alors conscience que Cumber venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de les planter dans les siens. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul embarrassé. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Il tendit le bras et referma doucement la porte, sans cesser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Elle se précipita sur sa banquette et se recroquevilla silencieusement près du hublot. Elle sentait les picotements sur ses joues, là où le sang affluait avidement pour colorer impitoyablement sa peau. Elle se sentait terriblement confuse. Non seulement, elle les avait surpris, mais en plus, il avait pu croire qu'elle les _espionnait_. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle se ratatina un peu plus sur elle-même. La stupeur l'avait si bien figée qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de refermer cette foutue porte et de s'éloigner pudiquement. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien vu de vraiment explicite. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Ce monde était terrible. Bra n'était plus vraiment exactement une petite fille, et elle s'était déjà lancée à l'aventure du sexe opposé avec des lycéens de son âge, mais c'était toujours resté très ouaté, romantique, maitrisé. Elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à la trivialité des choses. Et le fait que Cumber soit supposément Goten ajoutait à son malaise parce qu'il lui semblait avoir surpris quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Des frissons couraient le long de son échine. Une fois de plus, elle aurait voulu hurler et se réveiller simplement dans sa chambre à la Capsule, comme après un mauvais rêve.

Au lieu de ça, elle entendit la porte du poste de pilotage coulisser doucement. Un pas qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme celui de Cumber s'avança jusqu'à elle. Elle sentait sa présence, debout devant elle. Elle attendait qu'il parle mais il resta silencieux. Elle se décida à relever la tête pour le regarder. Elle sentait le feu de ses joues qui s'était rallumé. Il la fixait avec un demi-sourire et une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, ce qui la mit instantanément hors d'elle.

- Tu es bien curieuse, gamine, constata-t-il simplement.

- Vous aviez besoin de faire ça ici et maintenant ? siffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux avec embarras.

Il pencha la tête, comme si la question était stupide.

- Moi, j'en avais besoin, répondit-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Bra fit une grimace.

- Toi, seulement ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

Il se tourna un instant vers le poste de pilotage, comme pour réfléchir.

- Elle avait l'air partante aussi, mais tu peux lui demander si ça t'inquiète, précisa-t-il.

- T'es vraiment dégoûtant ! Non, je vais pas lui demander ! Vos histoires de cul…

Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Elle n'a pas perçu ta présence, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Bra pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Il eut alors un geste qui la surprit. Il posa sa main sur sa tête avec douceur. Un geste consolateur.

- J'ai été élevé par les humains jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans, expliqua-t-il, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

Elle se tourna vers lui, subitement intéressée par son discours. Il la dévisageait sans paraître la voir vraiment.

- Il y a une chose que je me souviens. Je me souviens de la douceur.

- La douceur ? s'étonna Bra.

- Je me souviens ma mère, et même les autres gens autour de nous, qui faisaient preuve de douceur… Dans la culture saïyenne, c'est une chose qui n'existe pas.

Il caressait un peu ses cheveux, mais Bra eut un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui, repensant avec écoeurement à la scène qui venait de se jouer dans le poste de pilotage. Il ne s'offensa pas de sa réaction et laissa retomber distraitement sa main sur la banquette.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes les plus forts, conclut Cumber. Mon frère a gardé des traces de cette douceur, et même mon père parfois.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour qu'on te sépare de Chichi ? bredouilla Bra.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? s'étonna Cumber, les cyborgs sont arrivés !

- C-18 ?

Cumber fronça les sourcils.

- Entre autres, tu connais C-18 ?

Bra se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit un instant.

- Pas vraiment.

Cumber la fixa sévèrement.

- J'ai horreur de discuter avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression que chaque réponse est un mensonge si on la prend dans un sens, et la vérité si on la prend dans un autre. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler franchement ?

- J'ai essayé, maugréa Bra, ce n'est pas simple.

Cumber la fusilla du regard, comme un avertissement à son attention, pour ne pas évoquer Végéta une fois de trop. Il se leva avec irritation et jeta un coup d'œil au hublot.

- On arrive dans une demi-heure, annonça-t-il.

Puis il se dirigea à nouveau vers le poste de pilotage, abandonnant Bra à son mutisme entêté.

- Au fait, cria-t-elle, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, tu sais pourquoi on a empoisonné le harem ?

Il s'immobilisa et se retourna vers elle. Il plissa les yeux, comme si elle lui avait posé une question piégée.

- Les petites manies d'Ogonni avec les terriennes agaçaient beaucoup de monde. Ça c'est la raison la plus évidente et la version officielle... Personnellement... Je pense que c'est toi qu'on a voulu tuer. Le reste est de la mise en scène.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, si toi-même, tu n'en as aucune idée ? lâcha-t-il évasivement en s'engouffrant dans le poste de pilotage avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour les reviews. Je mets du temps à mettre à jour mais le choses se précisent lentement dans mon petit crâne encombré. Hey Cheshire, pas trop effarouchée par le petit express dans le poste de pilotage, j'espère ? Ambiance. ;-)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Le paysage autour d'eux n'était qu'un gigantesque désert poussiéreux planté de quelques rares buissons défraîchis. Bra se tenait en haut des murs qui avaient servis de rempart à la base militaire, désormais abandonnée, qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre. Il n'en restait plus que quelques bâtiments en piteux état, enserrés dans ces murailles fissurées. Autour, il n'y avait rien. L'horizon paraissait promettre quelques montagnes rocheuses, mais la chaleur le rendait si flou que c'était difficile à affirmer. Un vent sec et sablé soufflait par intermittence sur l'endroit désert et sinistre. Le décor avait des aspects apocalyptiques que Bra trouvait inquiétants. C'était ici qu'ils étaient censés rencontrer Gokû. Mais, pour l'instant, ils étaient seuls. Cumber avait expliqué qu'il fallait l'attendre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le joindre. Et la perspective n'était pas franchement réjouissante.

Bra avait observé avec curiosité les précautions que les saïyens prenaient pour dissimuler leur présence. Ils avaient soigneusement rangé l'aéronef dans un hangar et s'étaient assurés de ne laisser aucune trace de leur atterrissage. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne au milieu de ce désert et Bra se demandait la raison de ce cérémonial compliqué.

Elle scrutait le paysage avec déception et amertume. Elle avait profité de l'occupation de Goten et Pear pour monter jusqu'ici, réalisant ainsi qu'elle était devenue subitement libre de ses mouvements. Elle aurait pu s'envoler. C'était l'occasion rêvée après tout. Mais deux considérations la retenaient maintenant de passer à l'action.

D'abord, elle voulait rencontrer Gokû. Si son salut ne venait pas de lui, elle chercherait un autre chemin, mais elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de lui parler et, au moins, d'en apprendre peut-être plus. Ensuite, le panorama désolant avait fini de la persuader qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de refuge en ce monde. Même si elle avait échappé à Cumber et à son lieutenant, elle n'était pas armée pour survivre dans un milieu si hostile. Il faisait chaud, il n'y avait certainement aucun point d'eau à la ronde, et, à coup sûr, tout un tas de bestioles vicieuses et répugnantes l'attendaient, tapies dans l'ombre.

Elle défit son bandeau noir, qui lui avait servi à camoufler ses cheveux et lui tenait maintenant trop chaud. Le vent emporta aussitôt ses mèches bleues.

- Tu es là ! s'exclama la voix de Pear derrière elle, avec une légère panique.

Bra se tourna vers elle avec un air résigné. La saïyenne ne se doutait pas à quel point Bra aurait aimé qu'elle ne puisse pas dire cette phrase.

- Tu croyais que j'allais m'envoler ? marmonna la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.

- T'envoler, certainement pas, t'échapper peut-être, répliqua Pear, Cumber m'a demandé de vérifier. J'ai pas exactement compris si tu étais une prisonnière ou une personne à protéger. En tout cas, tu es vraiment inconsciente.

Bra eut un demi-sourire.

- Je ne suis moi-même pas tout à fait sûre de ce que je suis. Que dit ton commandant ?

Pear plissa les yeux. Bra avait compris que Cumber interdisait à son lieutenant d'être trop curieuse, et elle avait aussi compris que ça irritait Pear, qui paraissait habituée à plus de confiance. Bra repensa à la scène qu'elle avait surprise dans le poste de pilotage et ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la place de Pear dans la vie de Cumber.

- Qui es-tu ? siffla la saïyenne.

Bra pencha la tête et la fixa avec malice.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait d'humeur à braver cette saïyenne. Elle était la seule personne de sa race qui n'avait pas le contrôle total sur elle, du fait de la présence de Cumber. Et c'était comme une revanche savoureuse de la torturer en refusant de céder à ses questions. Pear s'approcha d'elle et se planta à quelques centimètres d'elle, avant de refermer sa poigne sur son épaule. Elle serra un peu plus que nécessaire et Bra réprima un hoquet de douleur. Mais elle ne broncha pas, conservant son expression de défi.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, grogna Pear, le commandant dit que tu es une demi-saïyenne, comme lui, j'en crois pas un mot. Moi, ce que je vois c'est une gamine terrienne. Alors ?

Bra eut un geste brusque de la main pour lui faire lâcher prise. A sa grande surprise, son mouvement eut de l'effet, et la saïyenne, peut-être surprise par sa réaction, libéra son épaule. Bra s'éloigna d'elle, en priant pour que Pear n'ait pas l'audace de l'attaquer.

- Alors ? Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai rien le droit de dire, cracha la jeune fille, lassée des questions et de la brutalité des saïyens.

- Moi, je crois que tu es une des putes d'Ogonni et que tu t'en es sortie miraculeusement ! Et comme d'habitude, le commandant prend tous les risques pour son frère !

Bra leva son majeur, sans même se retourner pour faire face à Pear. Très probablement, le lieutenant n'avait pas la moindre idée de la signification de son geste, et Bra regagna le bâtiment principal sans se soucier de savoir si elle la suivait.

Elle trouva Cumber assis en tailleur dans le hangar où l'aéronef avait été entreposé. Il écoutait une liaison radio qu'il coupa dès que Bra apparut.

- Où t'étais passée ? râla-t-il avec humeur, à son attention.

- Sur les remparts, j'admirais la vue, répliqua Bra en posant les yeux avec curiosité sur l'appareil de transmission.

- Sur les remparts ? s'écria Cumber, t'es vraiment tarée, toi, hein ? T'as peur de rien.

Bra fonça les sourcils et s'accroupit devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Et vous, de quoi vous avez peur comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les saïyens n'ont peur de rien, déclara la voix de Pear dans son dos.

Cumber fixait Bra avec méfiance.

- Pear, va faire le tour de la base, et vois si y a encore de l'eau potable quelque part, ordonna-t-il sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

Bra, qui avait compris la manœuvre de Cumber pour éloigner la saïyenne, tourna la tête vers elle pour la satisfaction d'observer sa moue de contrariété. Pear s'exécuta sans un mot et quitta le hangar après avoir récupéré un bidon qu'ils avaient débarqué de leur engin.

Quand ils furent seuls, Bra, qui était toujours accroupie, s'installa plus confortablement à même le sol en face de Cumber. Ils étaient restés silencieux, se défiant du regard, tout le temps que Pear mit à disparaître. Le soleil, qui filtrait par le toit entaillé, tombait à pic sur Cumber et lui peignait des traits étrangement semblables à ceux du Goten que Bra connaissait. Elle aimait s'imaginer que c'était de bon augure.

- Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe ici ? reprit Cumber

- Je ne sais rien. J'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire. Les souvenirs qui me restent sont ceux d'un autre monde.

Il serra les lèvres et fouilla ses yeux. Elle ne cilla pas.

- Tu ne me crois pas, conclut Bra.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec ces conneries. Mais mon père m'a raconté des histoires assez délirantes aussi et… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il les ait _toutes_ inventées.

Bra baissa tristement les yeux. Elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les histoires farfelues de sa mère et il lui semblait que ça lui aurait bien servi aujourd'hui.

- Alors de quoi se cache-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

- Des cyborgs, de qui d'autre ? soupira Cumber en emballant son appareil de liaison, je ne comprends pas qu'une petite terrienne, comme toi, ou demi-saïyenne faible comme une terrienne, arrive à oublier les cyborgs. Je me demande comment t'as pu survivre jusqu'ici…

- Les saïyens craignent les cyborgs ? s'étonna Bra.

Cumber eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne les crains pas toi ?

- Pas ceux que je connais…

- Tu « connais » des cyborgs ?

Bra se mordit les lèvres. Elle parlait beaucoup et n'avait jamais l'impression qu'on répondait à ses questions. Et même parfois, ses réponses lui valaient des réactions violentes, elle commençait à se dire qu'il était plus prudent d'éviter de donner trop de détails sur le monde qui était le sien.

- Tu bluffes, reprit Cumber, personne ne connait de cyborgs. En tout cas, personne de vivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu racontes toutes ces conneries. J'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque chose.

- Raconte-moi les cyborgs, alors, coupa Bra.

- Les cyborgs ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Ils ont commencé à ravager la Terre juste avant l'arrivée des saïyens. Personne ne sait d'où ils viennent exactement mais depuis qu'ils sont là… C'est la guerre.

- La guerre ? Entre qui ? s'exclama Bra avec surprise.

Cumber sourit, comme s'il s'amusait de sa naïveté et de son innocence.

- C'est difficile à dire… ça dépend…Entre les saïyens et les cyborgs, certainement.

- Et les terriens ? Où sont-ils ? demanda Bra.

- Les terriens sont là où ils peuvent. Les terriens sont trop faibles, la plupart ont déjà été broyés par le choc. Mais c'est une race entêtée, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Bulma Briefs.

En mentionnant sa mère, Cumber plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bra d'un air accusateur.

- Pourquoi tu parles de ma mère ? maugréa Bra, sur la défensive.

- Ta mère a affaibli les saïyens aussi sûrement que les cyborgs. Prie le Ciel qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler d'elle.

La mine de Bra se renfrogna à cette menace, mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Elle ressentait d'ailleurs une certaine fierté à l'idée que sa mère, quoiqu'elle ait pu faire, ait pu nuire aux saïyens, qui n'étaient définitivement que des brutes sanguinaires. Elle rendait à Cumber son regard mauvais. Le bruit de la porte du hangar derrière eux rompit le silence.

- J'ai trouvé, Commandant, annonça la voix de Pear.

Bra entendit ses pas s'avancer jusqu'à eux.

- Je dérange ? demanda la saïyenne d'un ton faussement servile.

- On avait fini de discuter tranquillement, répliqua Cumber sans quitter Bra des yeux.

Il se leva en sifflant à voix basse « on verra ce que mon père dira » de façon à ce que seule Bra puisse l'entendre.

Mais la nuit tomba sans que Gokû n'apparaisse. Les saïyens étaient nerveux, et Bra n'arrivait pas à dire si cette agitation venait de l'ennui de l'attente, ou de la menace que semblaient représenter les cyborgs. Quand l'obscurité se fut totalement abattue sur la base, Cumber et Pear allumèrent de minuscules lanternes, quasiment inutiles sous le ciel sans lune. Pas de feu.

Leur compagnie n'était pas franchement conviviale. Cumber restait silencieux la plupart du temps, et Pear paraissait nerveuse et frustrée de la présence inexplicable de Bra. La jeune fille comprenait qu'elle l'agaçait prodigieusement par le mystère qu'elle représentait et l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez son Commandant. Elle comprit aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux se méfier de la saïyenne, comme elle l'avait pressenti dès leur première rencontre.

Ils mangèrent un repas immonde que Bra ne parvint à avaler que sous le coup des injonctions de son estomac vide.

- Pear, on se relaye, annonça Cumber après le repas, en sortant des appareils étranges qui se fixaient sur un œil, à la façon d'un monocle.

- Je commence, si vous voulez, proposa Pear.

_- Je _commence, répliqua Cumber en lui balançant une couverture, va te mettre dans un coin, je te réveille dans trois heures.

Il tira une seconde couverture et se tourna vers Bra.

- Toi, tu dors dans l'aéronef, ordonna-t-il en la lui tendant.

Pear avait déplié la couverture et l'avait déjà enroulée sur ses épaules. La température était nettement descendue avec la disparition du soleil. Elle considéra Bra avec son dédain habituel et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

- Elle est pas forcée de te vouvoyer, vue la nature de vos… rapports, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Bra, quand elle fut suffisamment loin.

- Elle me vouvoie parce que je suis son Commandant et toi, tu te mêles de tes affaires, et tu arrêtes tes espionnages de perverses, siffla Cumber.

Bra rougit légèrement et fit la moue. Elle se leva pour regagner l'habitacle de l'aéronef, en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu pendant le voyage. Elle revoyait les yeux de Cumber, quand il les avait ouverts et l'avait aperçue derrière la porte entrouverte. Un frisson d'effroi remonta son échine. _Pourvu que Gokû arrive vite, pourvu que tout ça s'arrête. Je vais me réveiller._ Elle s'entortilla dans la couverture et se coucha sur la banquette. Le tissu épais autour de son corps ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer complètement, mais elle finit par s'endormir.

_Ça a commencé ici aussi. Ça vient de l'Est. Ça a été si vite, mais je ne comprends pas que personne ne se soit inquiété avant. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Chichi au téléphone, mais… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_ Bulma murmurait ces mots quelque part.

Elle ne s'adressait pas à sa fille, elle parlait à quelqu'un que Bra n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le ton de sa voix assourdie était grave et préoccupé. Mais Bra ne la voyait pas. Autour d'elle, tout était noir, comme si elle s'était cachée dans un placard pour écouter une conversation.

Subitement, elle sentit des bras l'emprisonner. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Quelqu'un de fort et de plus grand qu'elle. L'emprise sur sa cage thoracique se resserra lentement et implacablement lui arrachant un hoquet. Elle essaya de se débattre sans succès. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, tandis que son assaillant la soulevait, en accentuant la pression sur son corps. « Maman ! » souffla-t-elle, dans l'espoir que Bulma l'entendrait et viendrait à son secours. Elle ne voyait pas son agresseur, mais la force dont il faisait preuve était surnaturelle. Elle crut percevoir un craquement au niveau de ses côtes et une douleur fulgurante transperça son corps qui tentait désespérément d'absorber un minimum d'oxygène. La panique s'empara d'elle et elle gémit sourdement. _Ce n'est pas une ligne. C'est un enchevêtrement_, marmonna la silhouette à son oreille. C'était une voix grave, une voix d'homme. Son père, peut-être. Les mots imprimèrent à peine son esprit, concentré sur son besoin d'air. « Lâche-moi ! » siffla-t-elle avec colère en se débattant avec l'énergie du désespoir. « C'est bon ! » répondit-il avec humeur en la libérant brusquement.

Elle inspira goulûment et écarquilla les yeux. D'un coup, l'obscurité s'éclaircit légèrement pour devenir une pénombre tamisée. Penché sur elle, Cumber la fixait bizarrement. Elle était à bout de souffle, la bouche sèche, encore glacée d'avoir cru sa fin si proche. Une sueur froide glissait le long de son échine.

- J'ai cru que tu allais t'étouffer, reprit Cumber avec une pointe d'irritation,

Elle s'aperçut c'était son bras qu'elle avait agrippé en pensant saisir celui de l'homme qui était peut-être son père dans son rêve. Elle détailla le décor de la cabine autour d'elle. Elle tremblait légèrement mais son cœur commença à se calmer.

- C'est un cauchemar, insista Cumber.

Elle lâcha son bras et resserra la couverture autour d'elle, prise par le froid ambiant. Il continuait à la fixer de ses yeux sévères.

- Un cauchemar ou un souvenir, ajouta-t-il.

Bra avait fermé les yeux et essayait de chasser les impressions effrayantes, encore gravées en elle. Elle était assise, les genoux ramenés sous le menton et ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si elle avait été dans son monde, l'un ou l'autre de ses parents se serait précipité pour la réconforter et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sa mère aurait certainement fait des blagues pour lui faire oublier l'atrocité de son rêvé et lui aurait proposé de boire quelque chose. Elle serait même restée avec elle, si Bra le lui avait demandé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Elle lui aurait parlé doucement à l'oreille, en énumérant tous les projets palpitants qui l'attendraient le lendemain ou les jours suivants, pour lui rappeler que la réalité était tellement plus joyeuse que son cauchemar. Ici, la réalité n'avait grand-chose à envier à son cauchemar, et elle n'avait aucune chance d'entendre une parole réconfortante dans la bouche de Cumber. Quant aux projets palpitants…

Cumber continuait à l'observer pour déterminer si elle avait complètement repris tous ses esprits. Elle avait eu l'air si paniquée en se réveillant qu'il s'était demandé si elle n'était pas sur le point de faire une crise d'épilepsie. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour générer un contact qui la ramènerait de manière plus sûre à la réalité de l'instant.

- Mon père est là, annonça-t-il d'une voix radoucie.

Bra rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et les leva vers lui. A cet instant, elle entendit un pas lourd dans le cockpit et la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une silhouette massive. L'arrivant actionna l'interrupteur et les néons de la cabine prirent le relai des veilleuses. Bra cligna des yeux à cette illumination agressive. Quand sa vision s'accommoda enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et elle se leva, repoussant légèrement Cumber.

- Gokû ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

C'était exactement lui, son air perplexe, ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il portait un uniforme comparable à celui de Cumber, une armure et une cape, mais il était à l'identique de celui que Bra connaissait. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche avec émotion. Il la regardait avec stupéfaction et s'avança d'un pas. Elle n'y tint plus et se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer, irrationnellement persuadée que ses problèmes touchaient à leurs fins. Il la laissa faire un instant avec une mine interloquée. Finalement, plaçant une main sur son épaule, il l'écarta un peu de lui pour voir son visage. Elle leva des yeux pleins d'espoirs et remplis de larmes vers lui.

- Gokû, tu es là, enfin, murmura-t-elle.

- Bulma ? siffla-t-il avec incrédulité.

L'estomac de Bra se gela en un instant et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bulma ? Non, c'est moi, Bra ! Gokû ! Tu me reconnais ? protesta Bra qui refusait de voir tous ses espoirs s'effondrer.

Il passa son pouce sur sa joue et effleura ses cheveux. Il la dévisageait avec émotion.

- Elle ressemble tellement à Bulma, balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est ce qu'a dit Ogonni, confirma Cumber derrière Bra.

- Comment est-ce possible ? reprit Gokû.

Bra fit un pas en arrière, consciente maintenant que tout était perdu, que personne ne la reconnaîtrait ici. Elle était définitivement dans une sorte de dimension où elle n'existait pas.

- Parce que c'est ma mère, marmonna Bra, voilà pourquoi je lui ressemble.

- Ta mère ? s'étonna Gokû, quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix sept ans.

Gokû parut réfléchir et hocha la tête.

- Mais dis-moi alors, tu sais qui est ton père ? reprit-il.

Bra se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux avec méfiance. Gokû perçut sa réaction et se tourna vers son fils.

- Cumber, laisse-nous seuls, demanda-t-il.

Cumber croisa les bras.

- Non, je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Cumber…

- J'ai pris tous les risques pour cette fille, papa. _Tous _les risques ont été pour moi, depuis le début. J'ai le droit de savoir. Y compris ce que tu n'as jamais voulu me dire.

Le regard de Gokû se voila et il soupira.

- Va vérifier ce que fabrique ton lieutenant, au moins. On t'attend ici.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


End file.
